Selling Sin
by vandorn85
Summary: Crowley/OFC - Rated M for later chapters. Crowley's been selling sin to saints for centuries. What happens when he meets someone who suggests a different kind of deal? What does he have planned and how do fallen men and angels figure into it?
1. Chapter 1

*A/N - This is my first story so please, be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames should be avoided.*

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Supernatural or any of the characters from the show. I only own my own characters. I'm not making any money from this so please don't sue me.

Crowley sat down heavily and sighed. Reaching for the bottle of Craig, he closed his eyes and wearily shook his head. Thing were not going according to plan. Hell was a lot harder to run than he anticipated. All of his planning and scheming was supposed to lead to a promotion. King of Hell was supposed to be fun. At least that's what he had been banking on.

Now he had to keep an eye on everything or it would all fall apart. What he told the Winchesters was true. Demons are idiots. Now with the Winchesters, those sodding meat sacks, he was constantly torn between wanting to rip them some new orifices and being impressed at their durability.

Taking a sip of the amber-colored liquid, he snapped his fingers and the large stone fireplace roared to life illuminating the dark room that he was taking refuge in. A whimper from behind brought Crowley back from his introspection.

Setting down his glass and turning, he walked over to the young couple that he was "borrowing" the home from. Standing a few steps away he glanced over to the man on the floor. Barely breathing, blood dripping from assorted cuts and purple bruises forming, the blonde man was going anywhere soon. Noticing movement in the corner Crowley focused his attention on the female. Trying to make herself as small as possible in the darkness was a frightened woman.

With deceptive slowness Crowley moved toward the woman. Unable to stop from flinching, she clumsily tried to move away.

"Shhh, there dear. No need for that." He softly said. "I think that we understand who is in charge here. As long as everyone behaves, there doesn't have to be any more unpleasantness. I just want to have a peaceful night and I'll be gone in the morning."

"Please." The young woman rasped. "Just take what you want and go. Whatever it is, just take it."

With a burst of energy, the woman tried to stand. Pitching forward, Crowley caught her out of reflex. With what he knew was more force than necessary, his hands tightened on her shoulders. Unable to keep another whimper quiet the woman put up a token struggle. Crowley could see that between the fear and the concussion that he knew she had, all of the woman's energy was drained to the breaking point.

The demon in him grinned sadistically in triumph. Fear was a powerful aphrodisiac to demons, and it was like ambrosia to him at the moment. Something he was going to savor. After weeks of running and fighting and having to stay five steps ahead of everyone and everything gunning for him, he was tired and more angry than he let on. Crowley was itching for something or someone to lash into...and damned if he was not going to get it.

Whirling her around, he schooled his face into a more subtle look of contentment. "Ducky, you should be careful what you wish for."

Before the woman could protest, he was pushing her down into one of the two chairs by the fireplace. A slight motion of his fingers and the other chair was conveniently placed in front of her. She tucked her feet under and once again tried to make herself smaller. Her mind instinctively recognizing the dangerous predator that he was.

Sitting back down with his glass magically back in hand, Crowley took a moment to savor the smooth burn as the scotch made it's way down his throat. Adjusting his jacket, Crowley studied the woman struggling to appear calmer than she really was. Once of his gifts was reading people, that's what fueled his rise in the hierarchy of the cross-roads demons. Of course, he had had natural talent when he was human, but it was supercharged once he became a demon.

Deal after deal forged at the cross-roads, and each one made by desperate people not thinking through what they were getting themselves into. Hell, even he had made a deal once. Once the deal was made and the clock started ticking, then regret usually set in, desperation, panic, paranoia and fear. All due to greed, revenge, or simple amorality.

Once the deal was made, there was no turning back. As much as demons teased with the promise of the return of a soul, no one ever, _ever_, broke their contract. He continued to observe the young woman huddled in the chair across from him, he searched for something, the spark of what he could use to tempt her into damnation. Finding what he needed, he turned to the fire to hide the smirk that he couldn't help wearing. This was going to be a cake-walk.

He turned back to the woman only marginally surprised to find her watching him. Leaning forward and setting the now empty glass of scotch down, he met her eyes. After a brief moment, she looked down.

"Now there, dear, I believe that we can come to some sort of arrangement here that will be to our mutual satisfaction." He drawled, letting his natural roughness come out a bit in his tone. "I'm not in the habit of taking things, I prefer to bargain for them. Now, I'm sure you have some questions."

The woman cleared her throat, unsure of his intentions. "Oh dear, where are my manners?" Crowley interrupted. "I'm sure you would like something to drink before we begin, am I right?" The woman nodded slowly, thrown by his sudden charitable gesture. He smiled and snapped his fingers, a carafe of water and a glass materialized on the table next to the scotch. The woman's eyes widened Crowley stood and stepped over to the table. Pouring himself another glass of scotch as well as the promised glass of water, he smirked again.

Schooling his face back into a more soothing expression, he turned and leaned down to hand the glass to the woman. Taking it with trembling hands, she took a hesitant sip. Moving his chair even closer to hers, Crowley leaned back and crossing his legs assumed a deceptively relaxed pose.

"Feeling better there, dear?"

Holding the glass in both hands, she spoke softly,"Yes, thank you. Um, Mr..."

"Call me Crowley."

"Ok, um. Thank you Mr. Crowley."

"Just Crowley, thanks."

She took another drink of the water. "Thank you Crowley for the water. Um, so, why are you being so nice to me?"

Crowley smiled, this time he let his predatory nature show through. His smile was all teeth and his eyes caught the flickering light of the fireplace.

"Well now, it goes a little something like this."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you want my...soul? In exchange for whatever I desire and in ten years I will be dragged to Hell?"

The young woman spoke incredulously.

"That pretty much sums it up. It's a good deal, considering the alternative." Crowley grinned.

"The alternative? There's a choice?" The woman leaned forward slightly. Fear forgotten for the moment.

Crowley mirrored her stance, all pretense gone, "There's always a choice, I just want you to understand the consequences of making the wrong one." The room, already dark, darkened further and the young woman's breathing sped up. Despite the heat from the fireplace, her rapid breaths fogged the air. "You don't want to make the wrong choice."

The woman swallowed nervously, Crowley smiled, the room went back to normal. He was actually having fun. This woman was almost too easy to mess with. Not a threat in the least, he could see her teetering on the edge of the abyss. She just needed one little push. "Take a few moments to consider your options." Crowley stood and removed his trademark black jacket and loosened his matching tie.

"It just all too much. I can't imagine anything worth my soul. Why me?" The woman stood and Crowley allowed her to walk past him to the windows. She was so ripe for the picking. Not even a challenge at all. Sparing another glance at the bloodied man in the corner of the room, Crowley knew it would be several more hours before he woke up, if at all. Centuries in Hell's torture chambers taught him what the human body could and could not take.

Unbuttoning his sleeves, he moved over to the window faster that the woman could blink. Standing directly behind her, he whispered in her ear. "Why not you?" Not moving at all as she turned, their bodies just inches apart. He could see the blood rush to her face as she registered his proximity. He could see the need to flee cross her eyes as her body unconsciously tensed. Ready to run. His nostrils flared as he inhaled her scent. Sweat, blood, and wait, was that chocolate? Intrigued he tilted his head closer to hers and that was too much for her. She side-stepped him and made for the door.

Crowley smirked, she really was just too cute. Thinking that he would allow her to get away without a contract. Stretching his senses, she was in the...library? He hadn't taken the time yet to explore the home he was borrowing. This was getting better and better. A sensible person would have make for the outside, but she felt...safe...in the library. Curiouser and curiouser. He continued to examine her emotions for a few moments. Still panicking, but maintaining calm. He'd seen people give up long before now. Maybe he underestimated her. She was looking for something frantically. Deciding he'd let her believe in her safety long enough he popped up to the library.

Staying invisible he just watched the young woman that was starting to really pique his interest. Apparently someone was a collector of old books. There were some books that were very old, maybe as old as he was. She was in the back corner, digging through an antique roll-top desk, scrolls and smaller tomes were pushed aside as she muttered to herself. Finding a small red covered book, she started flipping the pages rapidly.

Crowley was growing impatient with the game, so he flickered the lights a few times and watched her whirl around and scan the room worriedly. Staying invisible he moved closer, "Looking for something ducky?" She froze. She closed the book slowly and turned, keeping the book behind her back. Her eyes flickering around the room again. He stepped ever closer, slamming the doors of the room with a thought. He watched with amusement as she jumped.

Leaning against a shelf he made himself visible to the young woman. He could see her calculating her chances of escape. Making a motion with his hand he froze her muscles in her legs so that she couldn't run. Pushing away from the shelf, he again moved rapidly to just inches in front of her.

"Little girls shouldn't play with things they don't understand." He growled. As he leaned in, she leaned away, putting her hands on the desk behind her for balance. Realizing how vulnerable she had just make herself, she tried to stand back up, but Crowley would have none of it. He moved closer so that they were almost touching and put one arm on the desk. "Now what was the little rabbit looking for in here? Hmmm..." He reached around her with his other arm and snatched the book. Straightening back up he flipped through the book and this eyebrows shot up. Holding the book with one hand and grabbing her chin with the other he forced her head up to meet his irritated gaze. "Now there dear, I'm beginning to think that you are not realizing the serious nature of your situation.." She tried to pull her face away and he tightened his grip, she would have bruises in the morning. Provided he let her live that long. Slamming the book back down on the desk he felt her start to shake as the fear crept back in.

"P-please.." She stammered. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? We are a bit past sorry..." He interrupted. "You're in way over your head here." Letting her go, he began to pace back and forth. "However, you have some spunk and I like that. You interest me. Keep my interest Ducky." He warned, stopping his movement in front of her again.

"What would you like to know?" She said, barely breathing. Still unable to move, she was cornered and she knew it.

"Ah, that's the spirit. What would I like to know?" Crowley leaned back in. "Let's start with something small." Taking a moment to mull over the question. "Let's start with this surprisingly impressive library. Who's is it? Yours or the toad downstairs?"

She licked her lips nervously, Crowley's eyes followed the movement of her tongue. "Mine, or rather it will be." she spoke. "It belongs to my mother." Looking down at the floor, she continued. "It's what she does. She is a collector of rare antiquities."

"Interesting, where is Mommy dearest then?" When she didn't answer right away, Crowley grabbed the back of her head and threading his fingers in her hair he tilted her face back up to his. "Answer the question please." He growled.

"Hospital. She's in the hospital. That's where we were going when you showed up." Tears in her eyes, the woman met Crowley's gaze.

"We?" Crowley questioned, tilting his head.

"Gaven and I." She clarified. "My husband."

"Ahh, so the toad has a name." Crowley loosened his grip slightly. "I hope you signed a pre-nup."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Gaven was planning on killing you as soon as Mommy kicked it." Crowley watched the woman's eyes and knew the exact moment that she realized he was not kidding. Yet despite that, she struggled to deny it.

"You have to be wrong." She brought her hands up to push him away. Crowley stayed as unmovable as a statue.

"I'm many things, but I am telling the truth and deep down you know it. If you like, we can go downstairs and you can ask him." Crowley made to move back.

"No, I believe you." Crowley stopped. He had definitely underestimated this one.

The phone rang in the corner of the library and he frowned. Moving back he crossed the room in a split second. Grabbing the headset, he made to throw it. "Wait, please. Let me answer it. Please. The woman's voice was pleading. "It's probably the hospital." Crowley turned around, deciding to allow her request. He returned to his spot right in front of her. Handing her the phone, he made no gesture of giving her any privacy.

After a few moments of soft conversation, she handed him back the phone. It disappeared with a thought.

"I take it Mommy is not doing well." Crowley tilted his head. Looking down again, the woman just nodded. Gently putting two fingers under her chin, he moved her face up so that she was once again forced to look at him.

"Please, let me go to her."

"No."

"Crowley, please." He shook his head. "Damn you! I'll do it." Crowley smiled. "But not right now. I need some time to think." Crowley stepped back.

"That's not the way this works." Crossing his arms across his chest.

"Look, I said I'll deal. I just need time." He said nothing, just stood there waiting.

With a heavy sigh, the woman realized she was not getting out of there without some sort of deal. "Can we start with a promise and a show of good faith?"

Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening." He needed to be careful, he was actually beginning to like her.

"I will promise to make a deal with you, just not tonight." The woman paused and looked at Crowley, and he made the gesture for her to continue. "In return for my promise, I would like for you to heal my bruises and concussion. As far as I'm concerned, Gaven took a header down the stairs. I think it would be advantageous to both of us if that's what he believed."

He began to pace again. Crowley was surprised again by this slender woman standing before him. It has been a while since a human had actually managed to surprise him. Feeling the woman's eyes on him, he stopped pacing.

"How much time would you expect me to wait?"

"Six months." His eyebrows rose again.

"Three months." He countered.

"Two months."

Closing the distance between them, Crowley looked down at the woman. "One month. And that's very generous." The woman closed her eyes for a few seconds and then nodded. With a dismissive motion, he released the muscles in her legs and she wavered for a second in surprise. Wrapping an arm around her back, Crowley held her upright, her arms went automatically to his shoulders. When she was steady again, she looked up at him.

With a dark smile, he held her eyes for a long moment. "What is your name?" He finally asked.

"My name?" She replied confused.

"Yes, your name. For the deal we are about to make."

"Oh, Thea..I mean Althea Rose Griffin."

"Well, Althea Rose Griffin, we have a deal. In one month, I will return and we will deal. As a show of faith, I will heal you and move the toad, I mean Gaven, to the bottom of the staircase."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, we haven't sealed the deal." Crowley took pleasure at seeing her eyes widen. Moving his other arm to the back of her head and lowering his own he kissed her roughly.

"See you in a month." He said as he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how's my merry widow?" Crowley cheerfully asked entering the library. Thea was sitting on one of the leather chairs sipping a glass of Craig and turned to look at him. "Awww, don't think just because I wasn't around that I lost track of you." Taking the glass from her hand, he sampled the whiskey in it. "Mmm, a lady after my own tastes."

"You're welcome." Thea said, standing and moving to the liquor cabinet and grabbing another glass. Watching her pour with steady hands, Crowley was impressed yet again. She was calmer than he thought she would be. It made him suspicious. Not used to being wrong so consistently, he continued to study Thea.

Moving across the room, her body language showed none of the fear and panic that he took advantage of last time they met. However, he did notice with a bit of smugness that she favored keeping a bit of distance between them. Making himself comfortable in the chair that she had just left, he met her eyes and slowly took another sip.

"You've had quite the month haven't you Thea. First Mommy dearest kicking it, then having to pull the plug on poor Gaven. I'm sure you played the part of the mourning wife to a T, didn't you ducky?" He smirked. "Pity the poor bastard didn't wake up from his fall down the stairs." He noticed her wince. Pressing his advantage and hoping to keep her off balance, he continued, "Now little Thea is all alone and quite wealthy, I'm told."

"You have been doing your homework," Thea spat. He took another drink to hide his amusement at her outburst. "but you forgot one little thing, Fergus." Crowley had to fight from spitting out his drink in shock. "Yes, I know your real name." Thea shifted under his now intense gaze. "I've had a month to learn dig into you. Imagine what all I might know."

"I must know your sources," Crowley said recovering. "It seems that there are a few leaks I need to plug. However, you are getting more interesting by the minute. Not at all what Gaven led me to believe. Oh yes, Gaven is in Hell. That's why I didn't bother with him last time. I knew he and I would be getting better acquainted. He and I have had several long and ...productive chats."

Enjoying her look of shock, he kept going, watching her reactions. "He led me to believe that...well, let's just say, he doesn't have that high of an opinion of you." He set the glass down and stood. Appraising her slowly from her shoulder-length red hair that she had pinned up currently, down to clear green eyes to the lips that she tended to lick when she was nervous down to the V in deep blue button down shirt she wore tucked into a dark grey shirt ending just above her knees, and the black stockings he would bet anything were silk hugging slim calves and leading to matching heels and back up again, he stalked forward.

"My opinion of you, however, is rising by the minute." Thea moved quickly to prevent herself from being cornered. They circled each other slowly. "What else did you learn?" He continued to pace.

"I'm not stupid, I'm not going to tell you." Thea matched his movements, keeping distance between them. "I learned my lesson last time."

He cocked his head to the side as if really seeing her for the first time. "Are you sure of that?"

She swallowed quickly, "when you see Gaven next, you can tell him, I lied." She stopped pacing and took a drink from the glass she was still holding.

"Oh? So the kitten has claws." Crowley raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "This I would like to hear."

"I slept with my best friend the night before we were married."

"Male or female?" Crowley asked.

Thea smirked, "He'll know who I mean."

He laughed. "I'll be sure to pass that along." Turning serious, "As pleasant as this conversation is, I believe we have business to discuss. Shall we sit?" Thea nodded and moved to sit over by the window, well away from Crowley. "Now dear, don't you trust me?"

"Not really." Thea softly said.

"Now that almost hurts, 'cept I wouldn't likely trust me either. But we do have things to discuss, so why don't you move closer?" Crowley was back in the chair that he had claimed earlier. He eyed the love seat just a few feet away. When Thea didn't move, he growled. "Come closer I said." She quickly moved to the seat that he had pointedly looked at. "That's better. I won't bite." His tone lending the impression of the very opposite.

Leaning back, he relaxed again. "Now have you decided what you want in return for your soul?"

"Nothing."

Crowley was starting to lose patience. Hadn't they danced this dance a month ago? Had she forgotten the results of that conversation? He would have to remind her of the precarious position she was in. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his black jacket. In a split second, he was standing behind Thea. Leaning down, placing his hands ever so gently on her shoulders keeping her still, he let all the roughness in his voice come through as he rasped, "Haven't we been here before? I warned you last time. These games are beginning to bore me."

Thea moved her head away from him. He grinned, she really didn't feel comfortable with him so close. With his hands so close to her neck he could feel her tense up and her breath speed up. Perfect, a weakness he would have to exploit to the fullest. "Ducky." He warned, closing the distance and hissing right in her ear.

"Wait, I'm still planning to deal." She tried to shake him off, his hands tightened in response. He had no plans on letting her go. Not until he got what he came for. "I was just hoping I could interest you in something other than my soul." Swallowing nervously, she reached up and placed her hands on his forearms gingerly. He let her to move his hands to the back of the loveseat. Without warning, he pinned her wrists. The awkward position forced her to arch her back. She struggled uselessly, even without his demon strength, the position gave her no leverage. Realizing her predicament, she settled back down.

Taking advantage, he allowed his warm breath to tickle the side of her neck. Not quite touching her, but close enough he knew she could feel him, he paused. Taking a moment, he considered what she was thinking of offering. She was dancing on the edge of the knife, and he was willing to bet she knew it. However, that was no reason to make this easy for her. He enjoyed the feelings of confusion and mounting panic that he was getting from her. Damned, if he was not having a bit of fun. Releasing her just as suddenly as he had pinned her, he was back in his chair with a thought.

A few wisps of her hair had worked their way from the confines of their pins, her face was pale, and she watched him with wary eyes. She moved her hands back down to her lap carefully, moving slowly as if she was afraid he would pounce again. "Let your hair down." He spoke after a minute.

Her face showed her confusion, but after a few seconds, she did as he asked. "That's better." He said, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Now, I've been selling sin to saints for centuries. So it makes me curious to find out what you have to offer in place for your soul." He let his eyes wander again. Enjoying watching her shift in response.

Downing the last third of her glass in one gulp, Thea took a deep breath gathered what courage she had left. "I want to keep my soul." His grin disappeared. "Let me finish, please." She quickly said. "I don't expect to keep it without giving you something in return though." She paused, measuring his reaction. When he didn't move, she continued. "I think I can be useful to you. You already found out that in the last month that I was able to find out your real name."

"Indeed, an impressive accomplishment, but I'm not seeing your point." He interrupted.

"I've known your name for almost two weeks. I also know that you have a lot more on your plate that a tiny little deal with me." Thea was standing now. Crowley watched her with renewed interest. "You've seen the collection of books here, imagine what I could find out with more time. I guess I'm offering to work for you. Ask me to find out something and I will. It's a talent of mine."

He was shocked, of the things that he was thinking she would offer, this wasn't even close. Finishing his drink, he could feel her eyes on him. With deliberate slowness, he set his drink down and stood up. Hands clasped behind his back, he turned to Thea.

"Interesting offer. How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long do you propose to work for me?"

"I don't know," Suddenly, very nervous, Thea started edging for the door. "the usual amount of years I guess."

Crowley chuckled darkly. "Darling, the ten year contacts are for those who sell their souls. You are proposing a very different contract." He stepped forward. "You have me interested. So, lets negotiate shall we?"

She watched him for a moment before nodding. He could see her mind racing.

"You started with ten years, let me counter with a different proposal. You work for me for as long as I wish." Moving forward again, he wondered how long it would take her to work out that he was cornering her, verbally and physically. "If at any time I'm unhappy with your work, then your soul is mine. That or I'll take this library in trade and you don't have to work me at all."

Thea's eyes widened at his words. "The library? The books for my soul?"

"Considering it, love?" Crowley pressed forward again. "It's not a bad deal." Changing course, he spotted the red book that was on the desk last time. He heard her edging towards the door again. Liking that he had her on edge, he reached for the book and was shocked to find that he was blocked. He couldn't reach past the edge of the shelf. Looking at the wood, he saw it. A darker line in the wood, running the length of the shelf about an inch from the edge. Tilting his head, he studied the wood perplexed.

Crossing the room with a growl, he slammed his hand into the door next to Thea's head. With a crack, it shut and she was pressed back into it as his other hand wrapped around her throat. "Silly little child," He purred. "What did you do?" When she didn't immediately answer, he tightened his grip and watched as she clawed at his hand. After several seconds, he relaxed his grip slightly. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Catching her breath, Thea whispered, "Salt. The shelves are lined with salt. I wasn't sure it would work. I just wanted some..." Flexing his grip just enough, that she felt the controlled power in his hands.

"Some what?" He growled interrupting.

"Some insurance," She rasped. "I wanted leverage."

"You are playing with fire. I'm taking the library offer off the table. You wanted to work for me. Fine." He released her throat, but kept her pinned with his body. "You are too clever for your own good anyway. I think we need some clarifications on this contract." Thea licked her lips and nodded. He paused to gather himself and savor the moment. Moving back slightly, he kept his hand on the door.

"Here's the deal. You work for me, doing whatever I ask, until such a time as I decide. No tricks, or," He glared down at her. "insurance policies. Piss me off and your soul becomes mine. Do we have a deal?"

"Do I have another choice?" Weaving his free hand in her hair, he yanked her head back. Reflexively, she put her hands on his chest. Leaning in, his mouth millimeters from hers. He shook his head no. "Then, I suppose the answer is yes."

"Good choice. Although, I may have neglected to mention that this deal will require a bit more than a quick snog to seal." He moved his hand from the door to caress the side of her face.

"How much more?" She whispered, frozen in place.

He closed the distance between them. Holding her close, he kept eye contact and whispered harshly, "Lots."


	4. Chapter 4

Crowley held perfectly still for one moment, then another as he watched Thea very closely looking for any slight trace of deception. Her green eyes were wide with the depth of emotions that she was struggling to keep controlled. No lies there, if only people knew how right the saying was that the eyes are the window to the soul. Finding nothing that led him to believe that she was anything less than committed to the course she had chosen, he stepped back.

Turning his back to her, he went over to the liquor cabinet and poured himself another glass of whiskey. Leaning back against the smooth wood, he went back to watching Thea.

"So kitten, are you ready to seal this deal."

Nodding slowly, Thea moved forward towards the center of the room. Licking her lips and swallowing nervously, she slowly made her way to Crowley. Unable to conceal the shaking in her hands, she brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Stop." She froze. "Why are you so afraid?" He softened his voice to a low purr. He needed her totally committed with no reservations. This wouldn't work if she left room for second thoughts.

"What?" Thea questioned. "I don't understand."

"It's a simple question. What are you so afraid of? You are getting your deal, keeping your soul." Crowley watched Thea struggle to appear calm. Giving up, she turned her back on him and he could see her tense up. He allowed her the time to regain her emotional balance.

When she turned back around, he saw the fire that he needed to see. He just needed to get rid of the other baggage first and she would be ready. Slowly sipping his drink, he just waited.

"You are so...so frustrating, you know that? Are all demons this bi-polar or is it just you?" Thea erupted. "One minute you are all but ripping my clothes off, the next you have your hands on my throat, then you are pretending like you couldn't care less." Taking a step towards Crowley, she continued. "Oh, please. Don't act surprised. You are not the only one who can read people."Crowley raised a single eyebrow. "Yes, I was fooled by Gaven, but no one's perfect. You want to know what I'm afraid of, why so you can add that to your list of ways to manipulate me? Not a chance in Hell." Thea stopped abruptly as she realized what she had said. "Oh crap." She muttered under her breath.

He set his drink down and clapped slowly. "Bravo my dear, bravo. Not many people are brave enough to tell me what they really think anymore. I think I just made a brilliant investment." Struggling to comprehend yet another of Crowley's mood swings, Thea's eyes narrowed. "Don't be so hard on yourself, I've not gotten where I am without a little planning. That's neither here nor there though. Back to the matter at hand..."

"No." Thea interrupted. "You are hiding something about this deal. I want to know what it is before we go any farther." Crowley's look darkened. "Oh please, you've been a little too smooth on this. You want this deal as much as I do. I want to know why."

"Bullocks. Alright then. I could use someone with your...talents." Thea raised an eyebrow. "However, there is a catch to this deal. Without the soul, we have to be a bit …..alternative in our sealing of the deal. You have to be committed with no reservations."

"Okay...cryptic much?"

Crowley returned her look with a matching eyebrow. Moving forward, he removed his black suit jacket and carefully folded it before laying over the back of a nearby chair.

"Uh huh, say I believe you. I still think you are not telling me something."

"Ducky, it's almost midnight, we need to finish this."

Sighing, Thea motioned for Crowley to continue.

Snapping his fingers, Crowley moved them both to the large kitchen in the back of the house. Moving with some urgency as their negotiations had eaten away most of the night, he soon had all the ingredients needed. Thea just sat out of the way at the breakfast bar watching. Most of the ingredients she recognized, some she thought she would no want to know. He worked with speed as the clocked ticked closer to midnight.

With complete concentration, Crowley added the components of the spell to a copper mixing bowl that he found in the kitchen. Looking up, he gestured for her to join him at the butcher block island in the center. As she approached, he moved his hand over the bowl and the contents were consumed by flames. When she reached him, he moved to behind her. "Trust me." He whispered. Thea nodded.

Moving her right hand over the bowl, he placed it against wicked looking dagger with one of the blades against her skin. Covering the dagger with his left hand and grasping the handle with the other he began to chant in Latin.

"In fides, per is cruor ego operor redimio. Insquequo infractus is link vadum exsisto. May vinculum exsisto ut validus ut nex, ut fragilis ut vita, per umbra quod lux lucis, ferus ut incendia, firmus ut glacies." As the last word was said and the flames turned from orange to red, he pulled the dagger upwards swiftly and together their blood dripped into the flames. Tightening his grip, Crowley held their hands together until the flames turned white and with a surge of power went out.

The surge knocked out the lights and pushed them away from the bowl and across the kitchen. Crowley landed with a thud against the stove and slid down to the floor in a stunned sprawl. Thea hit the floor first and slid into Crowley knocking him back into the cabinets again. For several moments they just lay there.

"What was that?" Thea was the first to speak, looking up at Crowley.

Meeting her gaze, Crowley smiled. "That, Kitten, was a blood binding spell. You are now bound to me."

Thea licked her lips. She was hoping Crowley didn't notice, but they had landed in a bit of a heap. Her skirt was bunched up to mid thigh and the darker line at the top of her stockings was showing as she slowly moved her feet underneath her. One of his hands was on her back and she could feel the heat through the material of her shirt. Shifting her weight, she brushed against his stomach. His hand tensed every so slightly on her back.

Determined not to let him know how much she was hyper-aware of his proximity, she continued to shift her weight until her feet were underneath her. The movement turned her so that she was facing him. Glancing up, she was captured by the image of his face in the moonlight.

Unconsciously, she placed her hands on his chest. Gazes locked, she felt his hand move up her back to her neck and he pulled her closer. Their lips met in a clash of teeth and tongue. He tasted like the scotch that he had been drinking all night. Leaning forward on her knees, she felt his other hand on her thigh just below her skirt.

Feeling her blood rush and her heart start to race, Thea froze for a second, then pushed him away. Rocking back on her toes, she stood and quickly walked away. Leaning on the counter next to the sink, she tried to absorb what just happened. She didn't turn when she heard him get up and step toward her. She heard a metallic scraping and knew he must have picked up the dagger that had fallen to the floor in the the shock wave.

Taking a second to evaluate what just happened, Crowley turned over the dagger in his hands, the blood staining it glistening black in the moonlight. With a thought he vanished the dagger and the remaining components to the spell. Inhaling deeply, he could smell Thea's scent. She had her back to him, but he could still feel the softness of her lips and the silk covered thigh that was his just a second ago. Halting that train of thought for the moment, he looked down at his hands and noticed that his palm was healed. Looking closer, he caught the edges of something black on his inside wrist.

Unbuttoning his cuff, he slid down his left sleeve to reveal an intricate knotted symbol tattooed there. He would be willing to bet that Thea had one to match on her right wrist. He cocked his head to the side, this was...unexpected. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his magic to explore the bond that had been created between them. Smirking slightly, when he opened them, he wondered how long it would be before Thea figured out how they were connected.

"Thea, look at me." His voice was soft. She straightened slowly and turned. He noticed that her face still had a bit of a flush and her lips were ever so slightly swollen. Able to resist everything except for temptation, he was in front of her in a flash. Putting a foot on either side of hers, he leaned in. Weaving his hand in her hair, he claimed her lips again. Wrapping his arm around her back he pulled her in close before she had a chance to resist.

He nibbled her lips and up her jaw line until she opened her mouth in surrender. Moving back up to her mouth he kissed her hard leaving her with do doubts about where he was leading them. Eventually, her hands left the counter behind her and she wrapped them around his neck. Without breaking the kiss, he moved his arms down and lifted her onto the counter. Moving down to her exposed collarbone he nipped from one side to the other then up the side of her neck. As he was almost to her ear, when he became aware of pounding. He felt her stiffen and knew that she heard it too.

Resting his forehead on her shoulder, he sighed.

"I don't suppose they will go away?" he asked.

"I doubt it. I'd better go see who it is." Thea took a couple of deep breaths. Crowley took a few of his own and stepped back to give her room. Slipping off of the counter, Thea straightened her shirt and skirt. Walking quickly out of the kitchen toward the front of the house, she worked to appear calm. She knew that she was flushed, and hoped that she could pull off that she had to run to the door. As she got closer to the door she hear someone calling her name. Taking a second to recognize the voices at the door, she swallowed hard.

Glancing behind her to see if Crowley was following her yet, she wondered how she was going to pull this off. Grasping the handle of the door she opened it quickly. There standing in the doorway, hand raised in mid-pound was Bobby Singer. Behind him, supporting a trench-coated man between them was Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Well, its about damn time, Thea. I thought I was going to have to kick the door in." Bobby growled.

"Bobby? You're..."

"Yeah, I'm out of the chair, but we can talk later..."

"Of, course. Come in." Thea moved to the side to allow them in. "Move him into the kitchen." Thea started to lead the way, then stopped. "Wait, shit, the lights are not working there. Ummm, lets go to the..."

"Lights are working now." Crowley said, standing in the doorway. Thea stiffened and heard all three hunters behind her curse. Thea closed her eyes in exasperation. Hoping that the hunters would help their friend first and give her the third degree later, she nodded and without another word continued past Crowley into the kitchen.

Sure enough, the lights were on and there was not a trace of there recent activities. Thea thanked God for small favors. Pointing to the island in the kitchen, she quickly moved to the pantry where the first aid supplies were kept. Moving quickly, she gathered bandages, antiseptic and her stitching supplies.

Turning back to the kitchen, she saw Crowley smirking from across the room and glanced away quickly. Focusing instead on the bleeding man on the island, she pushed in between Sam and Bobby and set the supplies on the free space between them.

"What happened?"

"Long story." Dean said from across the table. His tone was curt and she knew she would be hearing it later.

About an hour later, they had patched the man up and the boys were moving him to one of the spare bedrooms. Thea was watching the blood off of her hands and arms when she saw a mark on her right wrist. It was a elaborate knotted symbol. Drying her hands, she made a mental note to try to research it later. At some point while everyone was busy, Crowley had left the room.

Walking to the foyer, Thea heard hushed voices arguing. Entering the room, Thea saw Bobby, Sam and Dean arguing. As soon as they noticed her they stopped. Thea said nothing and passed them on the way to the library. Feeling three pairs of eyes burning into her back, she walked quickly knowing that they were following her.

Crossing the room and pouring herself the last of the bottle she turned and glared at Crowley. He gave her a smirk and a shrug as he lifted his glass in a mock toast. Grabbing another bottle, she poured three more drinks and watched as the guys took them with small looks of gratitude. Taking chairs as far away from Crowley as possible they collapsed with groans of exhaustion.

"Ok, so what the hell happened?" Thea and Dean spoke simultaneously.

Taking a drink, Thea motioned for Dean to go first. With a glare at Crowley and a searching look at Thea he told them about their latest hunt. Thea learned that their friend Castiel was an angel, and that some rogue angels had gotten the drop on him. Her place was the closest place they could get to. Thea kept darting looks over to Crowley and saw that he was trying to appear disinterested, but was actually listening to every word.

By the time Dean was done talking, everyone had finished their drinks and so Thea busied herself with refilling glasses.

"Alright Thea, let's hear it." Bobby cut in. "What did you do?"

"It's not what you think..." Thea started. Bobby crossed his arms and gave her a look of disbelief. Dean and Sam shared a look. "What, its not."

Crowley spoke for the first time. "Not that you all will believe me, but she is telling the truth."

"We didn't ask you, Chuckles." Dean cut in.

"Dean..." Sam warned.

"Don't need your help Moose." Crowley sneered, enjoying how easily he could push the denim duo's buttons.

"Damn it, will everyone just shut-up!" Thea shouted. Three pairs of angry eyes and one pair of amused ones turned to look at her. "I've had just about all I can take tonight." Pacing back and forth, Thea tried to slow down her breathing.

"Thea, calm down." Bobby said, in a softer voice than before.

"Just give me a minute." Taking a few more minutes to think she slowly calmed down.

Taking a seat midway between Crowley and the hunters, Thea took one last deep breath and told a very heavily edited version of the last month.

_In case you were wondering what Crowley was chanting, here's the English translation:_

In trust, with this blood I do bind. Until broken this link shall be. May the bond be as strong as death, as fragile as life, with shadows and light, fierce as fire, solid as ice.


	5. Chapter 5

To everyone's credit, no one interrupted Thea while she spoke. She was very careful to remain calm, even when touching lightly on the deal that had been struck that very night. Glossing over the details, she hoped that she was giving the hunters enough information that they wouldn't dig too deeply. She felt bad having to lie by omission, but if they knew the whole story...it wouldn't be pretty. She felt Crowley's eyes on her as she skirted some of the more intimate details, but he kept silent – for the moment.

When Thea was done talking she watched the three hunters very carefully. Even with the edited version she had told them, she knew that they wouldn't be very happy. After a pregnant pause, all hell broke loose.

Dean jumped to his feet and lunged at Crowley, Sam followed Dean across the room. Crowley stood and faced the pair with a stance that was deceptively calm. Bobby remained seated, his eyes were on Thea. Heart pounding, she needed to stop this and fast.

Moving faster than she thought possible, she narrowly beat Sam and Dean to Crowley. With her back to Crowley, she faced the irate hunters. A little taken back by the pure anger in their eyes, she licked her lips and swallowed. The pair stopped. Dean, with the demon dagger gripped tightly in his hand, stared at her in disbelief.

"Dean..."

"Thea, move..." Dean cut her off.

Although the tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She stood firm.

"...NOW."

Thea just shook her head no. What had she gotten herself into? In the last month, she had been attacked by a demon, found out her husband was a bastard, lost her mother, let her husband die, lost hours of sleep trying to figure out how to keep her soul, spent a small fortune protecting her books from the demon standing behind her, had been mentally and verbally sparring with said demon most of the night, participated in a blood binding spell and now was trying to keep some of her closest friends from ripping the demon apart in her library. What else could happen? She balled her hands into fists to keep them from shaking and set her jaw in what she hoped was a convincing look of determination.

Sam edged to the side and Thea took a step back so she could keep an eye on both hunters. Without turning, she knew that Crowley must have moved closer as she could almost feel him. She watched Dean's eyes narrow and saw Sam calculating the distance. She released the tension in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Will you both just stop?" She looked past Dean to Bobby and saw him just watching. His eyes moving between her and Crowley with an intelligent intensity that was unnerving. His face like stone, she couldn't read what he was thinking.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Thea, get out of the damn way." Dean's voice was low.

"What the fuck am I thinking?" She exploded. Enough was enough. "Are you trying to make me the bad guy here? By my calculations, I'm the ONLY person in this room who has managed to keep their soul intact. So what the _fuck_, Dean." Dean was struck dumb momentarily, mouth open and eyes wide. Pressing her advantage, she moved forward. "Back the hell up, Dean. NOW." Satisfied that she had bought at least a minute or two, she turned.

Her attention on Sam now, she was tempted to just give in and move out of their way as he was now looking at her with a pensive, soulful expression. Closing her eyes momentarily, she steeled herself against it. She usually gave into that look, most people did. Instead, she decided to play into Sam's more rational mind. "Sam, I'm not going to try to argue with you. Try to see it from my perspective here. Think about it for a minute."

Not daring to look at Crowley yet, she hesitantly looked to Bobby again. Now she could see the anger in his expression and a deep sadness in his eyes. It broke her heart.

"Let me have it Bobby. Tell me what an idjit I am."

Shaking his head wearily, he stood and moved to the other side of Dean. Feeling uncomfortably like she was a little girl again, she met his eyes. Without saying a word or breaking eye contact, he put his hand on Dean's arm.

"Dean, enough." As Dean lowered his arm, he glared at Crowley. "It's late. Let's chew on this more tomorrow, when we all have clearer heads. Good night Thea."

Crowley watched with no small measure of satisfaction as Dean lowered the knife, giving him a look of such unrestrained hate that he could see why Alistair had been so successful when Dean was on the rack. He needed to tread lightly here. The pair were like dogs with a bone – they would not let go easily. He was starting to have a small measure of appreciation for the tenacity of the woman in front of him. Feeling the rage and resentment coming off of the trio in waves he allowed a small smirk to surface, but she had disarmed the situation for the moment.

Resignedly, the hunters turned and left the room. As the door shut, Thea's shoulders sagged. Silently moving forward, he placed his hands on her. Pulling her to him, he inhaled deeply the sweet smell of her shampoo. He could sense how exhausted she was – the blood bond growing stronger by the minute. It was only a matter of time before it was at full strength. He would cross that bridge though...

With a thought he transported her to the master bedroom. Keeping her close, he moved them towards the bed. Hoping that she would not be bothered by the last time they were in this room, he lit the fireplace with a motion of his hand and stepped back. The flamed flickered over her face and he was memorized by the play of light and shadow in her hair. As if waking from a trance, Thea's eyes widened as she realized where she was and who with.

With movements slowed by her weariness, he watched as she backed away from the fire and from him. Stopping a few feet from the bed she turned. Hands up in a defensive position, she watched him with tired eyes. Knowing that if he pushed, she would not be able to resist, he tilted his head to the side and considered his options. On one hand, he wanted to continue what they had started in the kitchen before they had been interrupted. Yet, he knew it would be all that much sweeter if her responses to him were honest and not fueled by exhaustion and desperation.

He needed her to start building some trust in him. With some luck, she would never find out the full meaning of the blood ritual. He was still in shock that it had worked.

"Easy there love," Crowley tried to look as harmless as possible. "I can see how tired you are and thought you would like to get some rest."

"Oh, really?" She looked at his with a mixture of disbelief and distrust. "I bet you would."

"Honest."

"Right."

"Tell me to leave and I will. Tell me that you want me to go."

Her eyebrows rose. Crowley leveled his gaze. For half a minute they just stared at each other.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch. I promise." Crowley raised the stakes by moving forward.

"I don't believe you."

"Yet you are not telling me to leave."

"I..."

Another step forward.

"...stop..."

And another.

"...please..."

He stopped. Watching her with searching eyes, he waited.

Thea was so torn. She was beyond her endurance, yet, with Crowley around...it felt like there was something there just waiting to be realized. He was dangerous, yet she felt instinctively that at this moment she could trust him – that he was telling the truth.

Giving in to her exhaustion, she closed the distance to the bed and sat on the edge. Feeling his eyes on her she met his gaze. He was too close, yet not far enough away. She couldn't think.

"I think you should go."

Crowley tilted his head in acknowledgment of her request and disappeared.

Thea let out the breath that she was not even aware she was holding. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

*A/N – Sorry about the delay on this chapter, real life has been getting in the way. I'm still working on it, I just won't be posting new chapters as often. Sorry.

She was up early. Years of habit prevented her from sleeping too late. Thea let herself go through the motions of getting ready for the day. However, she had absolutely no idea what to expect.

Towel drying her hair quickly she put on a simple pair of black yoga pants and a dark green top. Barefoot, she walked quietly to the kitchen. There in front of her was the evidence that last night was not a nightmare. With a small sigh, she inspected the mess. Bloody rags and gauze were piled on the center island. Her med kit was scattered across the closest counter.

Deciding coffee was the first priority, she went around the mess and turned the water on to get warm. Her right wrist caught the light and she caught a glimpse of the mark on her wrist again. Inspecting it closer, she was caught up in the intricacies of the swirls and loops that she failed to notice she was no longer alone in the kitchen. If she didn't know better the mark was more detailed than when she had seen it the night before.

Noticing the water was now steaming in the kitchen, she filled the carafe for the coffeepot and turned. Standing almost directly behind her was the angel Castiel. Thea almost dropped the glass carafe, but at the last second, regained her grip. Not daring to look the angel in the eyes, she quickly stepped to the side and busied herself with making the coffee.

Too soon the coffee was dripping through the filter. Having put off speaking for long enough, Thea turned and faced Castiel. He had not moved from his spot by the sink. She was able to observe him in profile as he looked outside, the early morning sun lighting his face.

If Thea was perfectly honest with herself, the man didn't look like an angel, or at least what she pictured in her mind. He was taller than her, but if she remembered correctly, he was not as tall as the Winchester boys. There was something about the way he was standing that even as he was relaxed, said soldier. It was something about the set of the shoulders, the posture of his back. It was so ingrained, she would almost bet that he didn't even realize it.

As if sensing her observations, Castiel turned and looked directly at Thea. For a brief moment she was pinned by his deep blue eyes, the look was so intense she almost thought he was piercing her very soul. He studied her as keenly as she had just been watching him. He was beautiful in a dark way. Thea thought it odd, yet very appropriate to think of this angel as dark. There was something in his eyes, a deep sadness that touched her on a very primal level.

Deciding to break the silence, Thea held out her hand and spoke. "Hello there, I've been rude. I'm Thea."

Castiel tilted his head as he looked at her hand. "Castiel. I'm sorry about the mess we made in your kitchen last night."

Thea realized that he was not going to shake her hand so she lowered it. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to see you up and about, must be one of the perks of being an angel."

"Perks?"

"You know, benefits?"

"Yes, I suppose that could be considered a "perk"."

Thea was unsure of what else to say, so with a small smile, she started clearing the mess from the kitchen. Gathering the items scattered along the edge of the island, she turned to put them back when her foot happened to land on a leftover scrap of gauze. The movement caused the gauze to slide on the tiled floor and Thea felt herself start to fall as if in slow motion. She dropped the stuff in her hands and tried to regain her balance. Suddenly she was wrapped up in a pair of strong arms.

Thea suppressed a gasp as she felt an almost electric shock go through her as Cas caught her. He held her easily and his skin was surprisingly cool to the touch. Once she regained her footing she stepped back, only to realize that there was no where to step to. Her back against the island she looked up at Cas only to find him staring at her wrist. "_Oh shit! The marking."_

She made to move to the side, only to have Cas reach out and grab her wrist. Once again she felt a shock pass through her at his touch. One look on his face revealed that he felt it too. Neither of them said a word. His face was only inches from hers.

She was not sure how long they just stood there, but it seemed like an eternity. Finally, Cas stepped back to give her some room and with a tilt of his head, gave her one last searching glance before disappearing. Thea caught something out of the corner of her eye, but before she could focus on it it was gone.

Seconds later, the Winchesters appeared with Bobby and Thea threw herself into making breakfast. No one mentioned anything from last night and she could pretend that it was all just a dream. Something kept tying to creep into the back of her mind though. There was just a funny feeling she had that she couldn't shake.

Deciding that her mind would sort it out in its own time. She focused on keeping the conversation going and away of anything that could lead to the last twenty-four hours. She wasn't sure if the boys were waiting for her to start the ball rolling on that conversation, but she was not going to go there. At least not until she absolutely had to.

Eventually the boys were fed and off to the library to do some research for their latest quest. Thea was left alone with the dirty dishes and her thoughts. With a glance around the kitchen to see if she was missing anything before she fed the dishwasher, suddenly it hit her. All the mess from last night was gone. She wondered if Cas had done it, but realized that it had been there in the brief second after Cas had left.

Thea's neck tingled. Straightening slowly, she turned to find Crowley leaning against the island watching her with a deliberately blank expression on his face. Activating the dishwasher, she made to walk past him but he caught her before she could. As they touched, a different kind of feeling passed through her. It seemed to radiate out from the mark on her wrist. She could feel the heat from his skin. Not wanting to look into his eyes and have him read how exposed she was still feeling, she instead focused on the way his suit jacket was perfectly tailored to his contours.

Crowley was not amused at seeing Cas so close to Thea, if the angel dug even a little too soon, then...he wasn't going to go there. It took no effort at all to remove the mess that Thea had been trying to clean up, but the Winchesters arrived before he had the chance to let her know he was back. Deciding to just observe, he remained invisible. However, once the kitchen was empty again, he made himself known and just watched Thea's response.

Smiling to himself, he carefully kept his face controlled. Once Thea was within striking distance, though, he didn't let her pass. The moment they touched, he felt the brand on his wrist tingle as a wave of magic passed through him. Keeping still, he wondered if Thea felt it too. She was avoiding his eyes though so if he had to guess, she did.


	7. Chapter 7

*A/N – Thank you for the continuing reviews. You all really keep me motivated to make time to keep the chapters coming. I updated the summary a bit to try to more accurately capture the story.

Finally the reason this story has the M rating. Enjoy!

Crowley just remained perfectly still hands still on her wrists holding her to him. He could easily tap into the bond or into her thoughts, but there was something more … fulfilling about making Thea squirm. Although, he needed to tread very carefully on both fronts. Thea was very clever, and as much as everyone underestimated the Winchesters, Cas was much, much more intelligent than everyone gave him credit for. After all, how else would a mid level angel have managed to stand up to one of the arch angels and all the rest. Not that there was anything wrong with climbing the corporate ladder – so to speak. However, he needed to tread very, very, carefully or Cas was sure to figure it all out before the time was right. He didn't feel like an extended vacation right now. He had other plans, it was time to stop dancing around the inevitable.

Turning his attention back to Thea, she was still intently studying his jacket. His new tailor would be pleased. However, they had unfinished business. Pulling her to his chest he just held her there. They had been playing cat and mouse for just long enough. Shifting slightly, he put one arm around her shoulders so that she couldn't pull away.

Thea felt trapped. She felt the tingle the moment Crowley touched her again. Of course it couldn't have been a fluke or just in her head. There was really no way that she was going to convince him that he didn't affect her at all now. And this just seconds after what ever was going on with the fallen angel, she just couldn't help feeling just the tiniest bit like she was really, truly and hopelessly way over her head.

Enveloped in Crowley's arms, Thea was suddenly very nervous. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her and she was running out of excuses. She had a sneaking suspicion that they would not get interrupted this time. However, there was a small voice in the back of her mind that wondered if that would be a bad thing.

"Is there something on my jacket, kitten?" Crowley purred, his voice dangerously raspy.

She could feel the vibrations in his chest and was reminded of exactly how thin her green top was. Not able to stall any longer, she looked up into his eyes and slowly shook her head. She took a quick breath to speak and before she could his lips were on hers. The kiss was gentle at first, as Crowley expertly teased and explored her lips. He didn't push the kiss to fast. Thea began to relax, she hadn't realized that she was tensed up. Very gradually, Crowley deepened the kiss. Letting go of her wrist, Thea took the opportunity to snuggle closer. All thoughts of running again, gone for the moment. Finally when Thea thought that the kiss was going to go on forever, he broke the kiss.

Breathing heavily, Thea was unable to resist when Crowley spun them around and she and felt the smoothness of the counter against her back. Reaching up, he buried his hand in her hair as the other caressed her outer thigh. Pressing her back into the island, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Thea had to work to suppress a moan as he hit the sensitive spot on her neck that he had discovered just as they were interrupted last night. Feeling him smile against her skin, she realized that he knew exactly what he was doing.

Thea felt him slowly caress her arm and felt the skin go goose pimply.

"This is your last chance to say stop." His voice was a low purr that sent shivers up her spine as he spoke softly into her ear. Thea struggled to clear her head, did she want to do this? The man was walking evil, dangerous and clever. He was also interesting and honest when it suited him. Manipulative to a fault, she was unsure how far to trust him. After all, she was still certain that there was something he was not telling her and she was not going to stop digging until she figured it out.

Yet, she was damn tired of being proper and correct and, and … so good. It has been so long since she and Gaven had even touched each other. Ugh, Gaven, there was a bucket of ice water on her mood. The though of him also made her decision, she wanted, no needed, to erase the memory of him.

Decision made, Thea met Crowley's eyes and very slightly nodded. That was all it took. In the time it took to blink, Thea had been lifted up to sit on the island and Crowley was kissing her with a need so deep that it took her breath away. Warm hands massaged her thighs and she could feel the toned body between them along with evidence of his arousal. Wrapping her legs around his back, Thea returned the kiss with equal intensity. Suddenly she tasted the distinctive taste of blood, Crowley pulled back and inspected her now very swollen lips. Very softly, he brushed them with his fingers and wiped up blood where he had bitten her lip in the heat of the moment. Thea felt a slight tingle where he had bitten her and then nothing.

Keeping eye contact, Crowley shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it behind him. Resuming where they left off, Thea felt his warm hands slide up under her top and cup her breasts. He began to knead them gently and she felt her body react as her nerves woke up and shot increasing awareness throughout her body. Feeling her body respond, she moaned. Suddenly, Thea heard fabric tearing and Crowley's mouth was on the outside of her bra covering her left breast as he continued kneading her right one. Unable to do much except hold on, Thea threw her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and arched her back, giving the best possible access.

Feeling the cool air on her skin, she opened her eyes to find that Crowley had deftly removed her bra and it had joined his jacket and her ruined shirt on the floor behind them. Unable to help herself, Thea dug her nails into his shoulders and was rewarded with a low groan. Pressing her advantage, she raked her nails down his back and was rewarded by a loud growl as she was pushed back and her wrists captured in a vice like grip. Thea found herself on her back on top of the island with Crowley looming over her. The look in his eyes was positively feral. Pinning her arms to her sides, he just looked her up and down like she was dinner and he was a starving man.

Kneeling down he released her wrists and slid her yoga pants and panties off with no resistance. Realizing that she was now nude and he was still essentially fully clothed, Thea felt slightly uncomfortable. However, she soon forgot that thought and anything else as Crowley settled between her legs and began to kiss her inner thighs as he trailed his fingers across her neatly groomed mound. Pulling her legs over his shoulders, he began to lick and suck her clit and Thea's world narrowed down to three things: his mouth, tongue and hands. It didn't take long before she felt her body begin to tense up and tremble. Crowley stopped before the tension broke and Thea just lay there panting and shaking with need.

Rising up on shaky arms Thea watched Crowley as he undressed quickly and revealed a well-toned body. Not overly muscular, there was a leanness of the muscle that was pleasing to the eye. A smattering of dark hair started on his chest and narrowed as it led down to what he had apparently sold his soul for. Lips quirking in amusement, Crowley watched her watching him and moved forward quickly. There was no time to ponder anything else as he entered her in one swift movement and held still for a moment to allow her to adjust to him.

Crowley set a rhythm that was slow as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, it was driving Thea crazy. Moving her hips, she tried to entice him to quicken the pace. She was rewarded with a moan from him as he gripped her hips with bruising force and began to speed up. Wrapping her legs more tightly around his lean hips, she matched him thrust for thrust. She could feel the tension building again and knew it would not be long before she went over the edge. Finally, with a hard thrust Thea came and a her spasms caused Crowley to follow suit.

For several minutes, they lay there panting and sweaty. Then Crowley transported them to Thea's bedroom, which was thankfully empty. He would not have put it past the Winchesters to go snooping around. After a long shower where they went for another round, Crowley masked his presence and watched over her now sleeping form. Sitting in one of the chairs by the unlit fireplace, he pondered many things. Lost in his thoughts, he almost was surprised by the door opening slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping perfectly still, Crowley sat and watched the door intently. Just as he was about to see who dared enter, he felt the familiar tug of a summoning. Knowing it was useless to fight it, he sighed and let the force of the spell pull him to whomever was stupid enough to summon him. Although as he faded from the room, he could have sworn he saw the familiar tan trench coat.

"Bloody hell, you know I'm not a dog at your beck and call." Crowley growled, pissed, no strike that, enraged. Standing in the predicable devil's trap, he was looking at the damn Wnchesters, flanked by a grumpier than normal Bobby. Conspicuously absent was the trench-coated angel. In response, Dean dragged over a wooden chair and straddled it on the very edge of the devil's trap – fully aware of how close he was to a very powerful and angry Crowley. Meanwhile the Sam just stood there, arms crossed, letting Dean run the show and Bobby leaned against a wall observing Crowley closely. None of them spoke.

Breaking the silence, Dean spoke, his voice low and menacing. "Ok Chuckles, I'd like to know your game here with Thea."

"Or what?"

"Or we make life very uncomfortable for you and your little demon horde."

"And that is supposed to scare me? Don't you have your hands full already, Dean? Shouldn't you be after Eve?" Crowley could tell that he struck a nerve, but Dean kept a reign on his temper. He just had to push a little more and the elder Winchester would crack. He was not known for his anger management skills. "By the way Sam, Lucifer says hello, he misses your little chats." He watched as Sam paled and Dean started grinding his teeth. He crossed his arms and just waited.

"Son of a bitch." Dean stood, knocking his chair into the circle, and standing face to face with Crowley. The legs of the chair scraping just enough of the paint. He waited to see if the trio noticed. When they didn't, he decided to have a little fun.

"I may have sold my soul, but I did love my mother. So you will tell me what you wanted me here for."

"Last I checked, I'm not the one in the devil's trap." Dean spat. "We want to know what you are playing at with Thea."

"That, my dear Winchester is none of your concern. Thea and I have a contract and you have no leverage to make me cancel this one." He smirked, time to have some fun. "Besides, you are forgetting something. Winchester."

"And that is?"

"I'm the frigging King of Hell."

"So?"

"I'm also still the King of the Cross-roads."

"Old news there buddy."

"You forgot that with those titles comes another one."

"Oh,Yeah? Whats that?"

"Master of the Hell Hounds."

Watching Dean's face pale, as he couldn't help but remember his own death at the hands of the beasts, Crowley let out a whistle. Within seconds, his personal hound was in the room awaiting his next command. Growling at the hunters, the hounds eyes flickered back and forth between the hunters and Crowley, watching everything intently. Dean stood and looked around quickly as if he could spot the hound. Backing slowly away from Crowley, he edged toward the wall. Sam and Bobby did the same.

Turning to Sam and Dean, "You remember my little pup from before, don't you?"

Smiling a mirthless smile, Crowley moved forward and with a pause for effect, stepped over the line of the trap. Turning to his hound, he commanded, "Stay." Patting the five foot tall beasts head, he watched the Winchesters squirm. With a flick of the wrist, he threw them against the wall and walked out of the room they had summoned him to. About five feet out the door, he heard Dean call out his name. Turning back, walked slowly back in the room, making sure they heard every footstep.

"Yes darling?" Crowley stood just out of arms reach watching as Dean's eyes flickered back and forth from himself to where he imagined the hound was sitting. Without looking, he knew that Sam and Bobby were doing the same.

"Will you please call your dog off?"

"Why should I? I've half a mind to let him babysit you three all day so I don't have to worry about your meddling hides mucking about in my business."

"Look here you..."

"Dean, just shut-up. You'll only piss him off further." Sam said, knowing his brothers tendency to speak without thinking.

"First smart thing someone's said all day Moose." Crowley said turning his head slightly to the side to glance at Sam.

"Tell you what. I'm in a generous mood today. As soon as I'm away from you lot, I'll call off my hound."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Bobby spoke for the first time since Crowley had appeared.

"You don't mate." He spoke in a low voice. "But where I'm standing, you lot don't exactly have much of a choice. So trust me, or not, I've got an appointment with a lovely redhead that I intend to keep."

Turning his back to the trio, he left the room again. Once he was clear, he snapped his fingers and released them from the wall. Letting out a low whistle, he called his hound to him and sent him back home with a pat on the head.

Appearing back in Thea's room, he barely had time to blink before he was tossed back into the wall. Shaking off his jacket, he caught Cas's fist before it connected with his face. Growling at the angel, he pulled them both out of the house and into his office in hell. He wasn't going to risk wakening Thea and having to explain his hands around the angels neck. He note a momentary look of surprise cross the angels face at the contact.

Slamming Cas in to the wall he winced as the angel made a dent in the newly renovated space. Cas quickly recovered and grabbed his jacket, pulling Crowley off his feet before throwing him across the room and over his desk. Keeping the desk between them, Crowley fought the urge to kill the angel and get it over with. Knowing the fallen angels luck, he'd just get brought back again. Instead he made a motion with his hand and two of his brass statues flew off the shelf and directly at the angel. Cas ducked them both with ease, but was forced to back away from Crowley. Satisfied with the distance between himself and the angel at the moment, he noticed that the angel was breathing as hard as he was.

"Oi! What's with all the hostility?" Crowley moved slowly lest he provoke another attack. "Between you and the Winchesters, I'm beginning to get the feeling that you don't like me much."

"What did you do?" Cas asked in a low voice.

"Is there an echo in the universe?" Crowley half mumbled. "I collect souls and you lot are on my case, I don't collect and you are still after me...I'm beginning to detect a bit of a homoerotic thing going on here." Crowley smirked. When Cas failed to see the humor in the remark. He held up in his hands in mock surrender. "Look, we can go a few more rounds if you wish, but I think it would be better for all involved if we just talked this out."

Cas reluctantly took a chair and sat. If Crowley didn't know better he'd say something was bothering the normally morose angel. Filing that tidbit of information away for later, he sat back in his chair.

"Look, if I'm not able to do a good deed for someone other than the Winchesters, then how on Earth will I ever turn all the bad PR for Hell around?"

"I fail to see the point, you are the King of Hell."

"Doesn't me people can't like me."

"Can you answer my question about Thea now?"

"Sorry, I lost track of the question."

"You are not going to give me a straight answer are you?" Crowley was surprised to see frustration in the angel's face. However, the angel wasn't looking at him anymore, at least not his face. In the scuffle, his jacket arm, had been torn and the tattoo on his left wrist was showing.

Acting nonchalant Crowley just grinned and shrugged. Cas gave him a intense look and disappeared.

"Bullocks!"


	9. Chapter 9

*A/N Thanks for all the kind reviews! They really keep me going, knowing that you are enjoying the story and Crowley is so much fin to write. Please continue to let me know your thoughts!

Thea woke to find herself alone. The room was dark and quiet. Slipping out of the bed and into the bathroom, she made quick work of making herself presentable and not looking like a woman who had just slept with the King of Hell. With that thought, Thea froze.

She.

Slept.

With.

The.

King.

Of.

Hell...

Twice.

"Fuck me!" She swore. Throwing on some clothes, she ran to the library. Finding it empty, she gave a sigh of relief. Running through a mental list of possible books, she pulled a few from the shelf and settled in for some research. She was bound and determined to find out the meaning of the tattoo on her wrist. Thea was not prone to many gut feelings but hers was screaming at her that something big was going on and she was going to find out what.

Flipping through one book after another, Thea searched intently for something that would cue her in to what Crowley was up to. Finding a promising lead, she flipped through the pages of the ancient book rapidly. What she was finding was very interesting...

Meanwhile, back in Hell, Crowley was working off some tension by standing in on some of the rack sessions. He ripped through one soul after another with little mercy. Feeling better, he stepped out to clean up and change clothes when a brilliant idea hit him for the new look of Hell. Sending some of the lower demons off to start preparing, he smiled. Popping back up to the surface, he appeared in Thea's bedroom expecting find her still in bed. Discovering her bed empty, he stretched out his senses and found her in the library.

With a thought, he was in the library. Thea was stretched out on the couch with a book on her lap reading intently, he smiled. The little chit was good, he knew that when he made the deal with her. Unfortunately, he needed her distracted. Otherwise she would keep digging and there was a lot riding on what she would find.

"You know all work and no play makes Thea a dull girl." He purred, letting her know she was no longer alone.

Thea jumped, dropping the book on the couch as she turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"You need to stop doing that." She said moving and knocking the book to the floor and bunching the blankets that were covering her legs and lap.

"But it's so much fun."

Moving around the end of the couch that she was sitting on, Crowley picked up the book that was now lying on the floor. Settling on the edge of the couch by her feet and flipping though it himself, he started to chuckle softly. Instead of reading something that could clue her into his plan, she was reading a romance novel of all things.

"Oh, this is just too good."

"Give me back the book."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Please?" Thea pleaded with him.

He shook his head, holding the book just out of reach. "You know this is not the type of reading material I expected to find in this library."

"I was relaxing, before you so rudely interrupted." Thea made a grab for the book and he caught her easily with one arm.

"Now there, I'm just having a bit of fun. I bet if you asked nicely I'd be inclined to return your book to you, and if you are really nice, I'll demonstrate the action on say, page 145." Thea gasped in outrage and made to slap him, but he pulled her close against his chest and kissed her before she could. She relented after a few moments, wrapping her arms around his neck and responding to his touch. He plundered her mouth roughly for several long moments before breaking apart to let her catch her breath while he moved on to more interesting places.

Breaking apart to catch her breath, Thea knew that she had to stop him before things got too heated. It was a close call, switching the books before he noticed, but if she let him continue, he would find her out. She needed more time to make sense of everything she just uncovered. So many things were jumbled around in her head and she needed to think things through carefully before they got any more complicated.

"Crowley, we need to stop."

"Too late for that Ducky." He murmured against her neck, his breath sending shivers down her spine. While his hands reacquainted themselves with the curves of her body and the sensitive spots they were well familiar with.

Placing her hands on his shoulders she gently pushed him back.

"We can't do this."

"That's not what you said last night."

"I know and I was not thinking clearly, it never should have happened."

Crowley ignored her and began to place gentle kisses on her shoulders and up her neck. Thea suppressed a moan, damn that man knew what he was doing. He had discovered her sensitive spots last night and was going to exploit every last one if she let him.

"I mean it Crowley, please stop."

To Thea's surprise, he actually did stop and was now studying her intently with this dark eyes of his. She swallowed hard and pushed him back again. She had to sell this, meeting his eyes she backed away put some distance between them. After what seemed like an eternity, she broke eye contact and looked down at the floor. Feeling the couch shift, she looked back up and Crowley was now leaning back against the end of the couch, legs crossed and he was resting his arms on his leg. Fingers interlaced with his index fingers against his lips, he was still studying her. Thea had to work not to remember the feel of his hands and lips on her body last night.

She was so screwed, she couldn't think straight. Standing up quickly, she went over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a double and drank it all in one shot. As she turned around, she came face to face with Crowley. Almost dropping her glass, she took a half a step back. Crowley took a step forward, effectively trapping her between his body and the liquor cabinet.

"Tell me the truth, Thea." He warned, forcing her to look in his eyes, "I believe you know what lies ahead if you lie to me."

Thea froze, she really shouldn't have been surprised, he was Crowley after all. She didn't think she would have been able to pull off the deception anyway. However, she had to try to come up with something that would give her more time.

"I, I ..."

Thea never got to finish her sentence before the Winchesters and Bobby entered the library, much to her relief. In a flash, Crowley was on the other side of the room. The boys gave him a wide berth, but kept a wary eye on him.

The rest of the day was spent researching the leads the boys gave her on the trail of Eve. The Mother of All, was always one step ahead, but now the boys were catching up. All was going well until Crowley moved to the couch. Thea was across the room when he sat down, and she didn't have time to stop him. Moving the blanket, he uncovered the book that she had been trying to hide from him. She swallowed hard as he realized what she had been reading. Giving her a look that made her very nervous, he made the book disappear before anyone else saw it. The whole exchange taking seconds.

"Well, ladies and gents, I do have places to be, as boring as I'm finding your company, I will be taking my leave now." Crowley's eyes never left Thea. The boys just grunted in response and Thea's hands suddenly felt clammy. She poured herself another drink to cover the shaking as Crowley disappeared.

Eventually the boys left and Thea was left alone in the library. She waited for Crowley to show back up but he didn't. She was not sure what that meant, but knew instinctively that it wasn't good. Tired and not willing to put it off anymore, she left the library and headed to her bedroom.

After a long hot shower, where she tried hard not to think about the shower from the night before, she felt better. Fresh and clean she wrapped a towel around herself and headed back into the bedroom. She felt a hand cover her mouth and then she was whisked away.

Thea's legs collapse under her as the unknown person let her go. The floor under her was rich and dark polished wood. The room was lit with candles and a huge fireplace. In front of the fireplace sat Crowley, facing the fire.

He spoke without turning.

"Step into my parlor."

"Said the spider to the fly." Thea murmured. Yup, she was in deep shit.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – I have not forgotten to post. It's just been a bit crazy here and about to get crazier. Here's a longer chapter for you. I'll post when I can, but its going to be sporadic for the next couple of months. My apologies, please be patient with me and review if you are enjoying the story. Once again, here's the reason for the M rating. Enjoy!

"Ahhhh, so you know the poem?" Crowley purred, still facing the fire.

"Uh, huh." Thea nodded. Getting her legs under her, she stood slowly.

"And what happened to the fly at the end?"

Thea swallowed hard, Crowley had spoken from directly behind her. Turning very slowly, she found herself face to face with him. Very aware of her near nakedness, she involuntarily took a step back. Crowley smoothly closed the distance quickly. His hands warm on her bare shoulders, he held her firmly in place.

"I asked you a question love." His voice was soft and low.

"It is assumed that the spider ate the fly." She replied softly. She attempted to move back and break his grip on her, but he only tightened it.

"And what am I to do with you, Ducky?"

"Well, I certainly hope I'm not on the menu." Thea spoke without thinking.

Crowley chuckled and with a smirk, pulled her in tight to his chest. "There are worse things I could think of...eating...my dear."

Thea, very conscious of the heat radiating off of him and into the towel she had wrapped around her body, tensed slightly. She needed some distance, and the man would not let her alone to think. There was no chance of her head staying clear when he was around and she knew full well that Crowley was aware of the affect that he had on her.

As if on cue, his hands started to wander down her shoulders. Brushing her skin softly, he had pushed the towel down and it was pooled around her feet. Instantly, her skin felt the chill and her nipples responded. She watched his eyes darken and knew she was lost.

In one motion, she was cradled to his chest as he walked quickly through a door that she had not seen yet. Kicking it shut behind them, she jumped against him slightly as it slammed. Setting her down on a very large bed with very tall bedposts, he stepped back and just looked at her. She was reminded of them in the kitchen. This time he did not do anything more than remove his jacket and tie. Setting the black silk tie down on the bed next to Thea, he loosened a couple of buttons on his shirt.

Thea wanted to move, she tried to will her legs to move so she could run, but she was held in place by Crowley's eyes. The best she was able to manage was propping herself up on her elbows. She could feel her pulse racing and her whole body flush.

"Crowley?"

"Hush there Thea." His voice held a note of warning. The anticipation was killing Thea, he ran so hot and cold. Always managing to keep her off balance, distracted. Then it hit her, he needed her distracted. He needed her not to look into anything regarding their bonding. He was hiding something. The thought angered Thea enough that she found the will to break eye contact and move.

Sliding smoothly across the bed she faced Thea from the opposite side. Forgetting for the moment, how dangerously exposed she was, she kept feeding her anger, it was keeping her going. She felt her wrist tingle, but decided to ignore it for the moment. Striding quickly, she made it to the door before Crowley reacted.

"Don't." He spoke in a low growl.

There was enough of a warning for Thea to recognize the danger and stop, her hand on the door knob. She stiffened her spine, and still riding the wave of anger, turned to face him. He had stepped a few feet from the bed but was still a good distance from her.

"Why?" She whispered, knowing he could hear. "You kidnap me in the middle of my own home. You have been either threatening or seducing me for the last couple of days, why?" Her voice rising in volume, she started forward. "You asked me to trust you, based on what, my fear? I do not know quite yet what you are up to, but I will find out. Not even you can bury something deep enough that I will not find it. Especially now that I know you are deliberately trying to stop me. I will no longer be pushed around like a pawn in whatever game you are playing."

Ending face to face with Crowley, she watched his face very carefully, fully aware that she had reached some unspoken line.

When he did speak, it was very low and deliberate.

"Thea, you are playing with fire, girl. You will get burned. I'm very good at what I do. If I want something buried, it bloody well stays there. Do not not push this. That is an order. Do not forget our arrangement, you keep your soul as long as you obey me." His voice never rose, but she felt the intensity, his accent thickening with every word.

However, with anger still fueling her actions, she was determined not to fold, not this time.

"You are warping the deal a bit there. I have to do as you as in regards to finding information. That is where the 'obedience' stops. I'm done being pushed around."

Crowley smirked and Thea had the uncontrollable urge to slap the smirk right off of his face. Before she realized what she was doing she had done exactly that. Her palm smarting she just stared at the perfect hand print that was rapidly turning red on his cheek.

Then things started to go in slow motion. Her heart dropped and she realized the line that she had been toeing earlier she had just completely obliterated. She had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. Her only thought was to get out of there and fast.

Thea turned, but not fast enough. He grabbed her with astonishing quickness. Before she could blink, her wrists were held firmly in his grasp and she was being dragged back towards the bed.

"Crowley, I'm sorry." She spoke softly.

"Kitten..." Crowley started. "...you should not have done that." He spoke while maneuvering Thea between his legs. Thea shook with nervousness, unsure what to expect. He could have easily killed her and yet he didn't. What was he doing now? Thea did not have to wait long to find out. His grip was punishing and Thea had no choice but to submit to him or face injury. She soon found herself bent at the waist and facing the floor at the edge of the bed. He let go of her wrists for a brief second, but before the thought of moving crossed her mind they were bound with the silk tie that he had set on the bed before.

Bent over his knees and now with her wrists bound above her head, she was extremely exposed. She turned her head slowly to look up at Crowley and saw him looking down at her with an odd look on his face, it was a mixture of lust, anger and a fleeting glimpse of something else... regret maybe. Then as quickly as it came, the look was replaced with one she knew all too well, cold, closed and guarded.

"I'm going to punish you now pet. I strongly suggest you pay attention and learn something from this, because I will go easy on you. This time. I also suggest that you decide to obey me and DO NOT MOVE."

Thea only had a moment to absorb what he said before the first spank landed. She jumped in surprise and he laid a hand on her back to hold her in place. Several more blows landed rapidly and Thea's world narrowed to the heat and stinging on her rear and the hand on her back holding her down. Finally when Thea didn't think she could take any more he stopped. Touching her gently he then massaged her backside until the worst of the stinging had faded. She could still feel the heat and knew she would have trouble sitting for a bit. Suddenly the massaging hand was moving, lower, down the back of thighs.

In spite of all, Thea felt her body react. Her skin tightened and responded to the light touching and massaging. Down one thigh, then up the other, she felt a deep ache start, yet he deliberately avoided the one place that could sooth the ache. As Thea began to moan softly, he stopped. Thea felt a slight head rush as he moved her to a standing position. Feeling like a puppet on a string, she let him lead her to the end of the bed. Grabbing the silk tie, he quickly tied her hands above her head. She could feel the the cool hardness of the wood post behind her. There was nowhere to run now.

As before, Crowley just looked at her.

"Oh my dear, innocent, Thea. You are swimming with the sharks now." He grinned and it was all teeth and menace. "Yet, you so charmingly stood your ground, so I'm going to be quite frank with you. I'm going to have you tonight, more than once." He pinned her with a look as he spoke with the confidence of someone who knew that the deck was stacked. "However, you are going to have to beg me for it."

With that, he closed the distance between them once more and kissed her with a new level of possession. He took control of every movement and Thea melted under his skill. She could feel the evidence of his arousal against her hip. All thoughts of the library and digging into Crowley were forgotten as he played her body like a world class conductor. Gasping for breath as he finally broke the kiss, she lost all track of time when he ran his hands down across her collar bone and down to her over sensitized nipples. Hardened by her arousal, he plucked them playfully, sending sensations directly down to her center.

She felt her wetness grow and was rocking steadily against Crowley now, aching for some relief. Soon his questing fingers left her breasts and were replaced by his mouth. His hands splayed across her stomach and brushed the edge of her curls but no further. Thea was straining against the silk now. Whimpering steadily, she felt Crowley grin in triumph. Yet as she went to wrap her leg around him, to hold him to her, he stepped back.

Panting and shaking with need, Thea took a couple of deep breaths while Crowley waited.

"Is there something you want, Ducky?" Crowley purred. Brushing his hands every so carefully across her exposed skin.

"Please." She groaned.

"Please what?"

"Please..." He was back to nibbling her shoulder and the side of her neck. His hands holding her hips back against the post, denying her from any friction. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he hit the hollow of her throat. Swimming in sensation, she was lost.

"Don't stop." She managed to whimper.

In one fluid movement, Crowley was undressed and pressing against the full length of her. Mouth harsh and dominating, he hooked her legs around his lean hips and entered her in one fluid movement. Setting a brutal pace, Thea quickly spiraled onto the edge of an orgasm. Slowing the pace just before she went over the edge, Crowley continued to thrust hard and deep. When he bent to take a nipple back into his mouth Thea lost it.

As she crested, Crowley released her hands and she automatically wrapped them around his neck. Moving them to the bed proper, he kept his word, taking her over and over. They finally rested in the wee hours of morning.

When Thea woke, she was alone and very sore.

She heard water running and realized that he was in the shower. Grabbing the first thing she saw, which happened to be his shirt, she put it on. Inhaling deeply, she could smell the unique aroma that was Crowley.

Turning to the door, she was interrupted.

"Leaving so soon, and without a note. Shame, shame." She faced the bathroom and saw him in the doorway, steam escaping from behind him and a towel slung low on his hips.

"My how delicious you look in my shirt." He moved smoothly across the room to the chest of drawers. Slipping on this standard suit pants, he leaned against the same post as Thea was against earlier. Bare chested and with hair still damp and mussed from the shower, Thea could almost forget the events of the previous evening. Regarding her with unreadable eyes, he pushed off of the post and opened the door to the large room that Thea had been transported to.

"However, we do have business to discuss. I hope after last night, we are on the same page with that." He sent her a burning look as she trailed behind him.

Settling into the chairs by the fire, Thea tucked her legs underneath her and mentally braced herself.

"Now about this book..." Crowley held up the book that Thea had been studying in secret.


	11. Chapter 11

Thea struggled to think of something, anything, except the truth to tell Crowley. She stared at the floor afraid to meet his eyes. She still just had a working theory and needed more time. It was too early to even say the words yet, to give voice to what she feared was true.

"Can you blame me for wanting to know more about my new tattoo?" Thea spoke with more attitude than she was really feeling.

"I suppose not, but why not just ask me?" Crowley leaned back, his pose deceptively relaxed.

"Would you have told me the truth?"

"I have never lied to you." His voice was low and rough. Thea refused to give in to the flutters in her stomach that she got whenever he spoke that way. She was rapidly gaining confidence.

"Yet, have you ever told me the whole truth?"

Crowley stared into the fire, avoiding her eyes. That was all the answer Thea needed.

"You ask me to trust you, gave me no choice, really. Yet, I know there is more going on." Thea stood and paced the room.

Still Crowley said nothing, but she could feel his eyes on her now.

"Yes, I researched behind your back. And I will continue to research until I get the answers I'm looking for because I doubt I will get them from you. If you don't like it, then feel free to let me in on whatever it is that you are hiding. Until then, this...relationship will be strictly business."

Thea turned and she very nearly ran into Crowley. Trying to stay firm, she side stepped him and to her shock, he let her past him. She made her way to the fire and gazed into it, so intent in her study that she jumped when she heard the distinctive clink of ice against glass.

Crowley was angry and fearful. He wanted to just take Thea and shake her. She was pushing all the right buttons. No one had the nerve to continually stand up to him like she did. Even the Winchesters backed off when they felt they were pushing too hard. Thea, no, she just kept at it. There was no way that he could let her keep digging, but the more he tried to stop her, the harder she pushed. Taking a sip of the scotch, he deliberated what to do.

Oh, he could easily keep her here - but then he would have to deal with the Winchesters and their feathered guard dog. No, that would not do. She didn't trust him and he didn't really blame her for that. He was, after all, just who he was - there was no changing his nature. He felt a tiny pang at that thought. Frowning, he actually felt bad for a microsecond, he wanted her trust.

She would have to go back. He would have to keep her busy and distracted so she didn't have the time to dig into him or the ritual further. As for keeping his distance, well, that was not going to happen, and he knew that she was aware of that. He would let her think she had the upper hand for now though, since that would help keep her out of trouble.

Crowley continued to study her back as she was silhouetted against the fire. She looked delicious in his shirt. Her bare legs glowed in the firelight. He decided to sit down and focus before he was distracted further. Moving silently to his desk, he went to work making a list of items that he would have her look into instead of her current path of research. Many of the items were useful to him, but since he suspected the Winchesters would be hovering about, he also added several dead end items to keep them from stumbling onto his plans before he was prepared.

Clearing his throat, he got Thea's attention and she turned. Propping his legs up on his desk he leaned back and motioned her over.

"You wanted business Ducky, I've got a list. I'll expect regular status reports and if you need anything to help with on _these_ items, please let me know." Holding the list up so she could see it, he watched her carefully.

She walked over to him slowly and glanced at the list in his hand with disbelief.

"Sure thing, _boss_." She said grabbing the list out of his hand. As she read it over quickly, he noticed that her interest in it and hoped that was a good sign.

"One more thing," He grabbed her wrist with slightly more force than necessary. "do not think for one second that you will get away with disobeying me again." Noticing with satisfaction that her eyes widened, he pressed forward while at the same time pulling her to his bare chest. He was content with just keeping her eye contact, let her get off balance. She was more malleable that way.

After several seconds he let her go, but stayed where he was. He noted that she didn't immediately step away or break eye contact. Finally after several long moments, Thea stepped back with a slight shake of her head.

"Crowley?" Thea spoke softly. Only a few feet separated them. She could still feel the heat from where only moments ago she had been pressed against his smooth, bare skin.

"Mmmm." He was back behind his desk again, having moved silently yet again.

"If you want me to get started, I'm going to have to go home." She desperately needed distance. And perhaps a very long cold shower. The list that he had given her was long and varied. If she had to give a guess, what he was truly after was buried somewhere in there. She would just have to be very careful in looking.

"More's the pity, you do look delicious in my shirt." Thea got goosebumps as he looked her up and down very slowly. Standing up, he offered her his hand, taking it and hoping he wouldn't notice the slight shake she blinked as she was suddenly back in her bedroom. The room was dark, so she had no way of telling how long she had been gone. The bathroom light was off, which meant someone had been there.

"Well, Darling, as much as I'd like to dally further, I am very busy." with that Crowley disappeared with a smirk. Thea shivered, and noticed with a start that he'd taken the shirt that she had been wearing.

"Prick." She mumbled under her breath, and as she went to find something to wear she could have sworn that she heard faint laughter.

Changing quickly into faded jeans and an over-sized shirt, she opened the door to the hallway and walked quickly down to the library.

Settling quickly into a rhythm of sorting the list and making a preliminary note of what books to start with Thea quickly became engrossed in her work.

Standing on a ladder and straining to reach a book on a higher shelf, Thea found herself losing her balance. Fighting to regain it she dropped the books she was holding onto her foot and slipped down the ladder. The last thing that she saw before she lost consciousness was a pair of dark blue eyes


	12. Chapter 12

Thea was lost in darkness. She was warm and could feel smoothness of some unknown fabric against her body. She moved in the darkness, where she was unsure, but she did not feel in danger. After a seemingly endless amount of time, she started to hear voices, low and growling, she recognised the voice of Crowley instantly. The answering voice she heard, was harder to place. Low and rough, she recognized it, but couldn't think of who it belonged to. She moved faster through the darkness.

As if moved by her will, suddenly Thea found herself in a open space and was no longer alone. Crowley and Castiel were locked into a struggle of wills, glaring at each other from across a long, narrow, wood table with thirteen chairs. They seemed utterly unaware of her presence. Moving between them, Thea took the time to study each of them in turn.

Turning to Castiel first, she noticed he was wearing his trademark trench coat over a suit and as usual everything was askew. She wondered if he even noticed. Stepping closer, she took advantage of the opportunity to study the angel closer than she normally would have. She saw the lines in the face of his vessel, whether or not they were there before he took over or after, they gave him a wearied appearance. The military bearing that she initially noticed was still there, but slightly altered. Tilting her head to the side, she attempted to pinpoint the difference. He seemed...less.

Thea felt a pang of sadness. She really respected the angel for being more than just a foot-soldier, he was loyal and determined. Thea felt that Castiel was discovering what it means to be more than just a part of something, but to really want to change his circumstances.

His eyes were both fierce and kind. Thea had only been on the receiving end of a gentle gaze, but she had the feeling that she never wanted to be under scrutiny by those eyes. She doubted that they missed much. Contemplating the meaning that the eyes were the window to the soul, she wondered what that meant for him.

She could see someone easily taking shelter in his arms. He was built like the soldier that he was, but not overly so. He was built for stamina rather than brute force. The stubble along his jaw gave his appearance a shadow that it needed to back the assumption that there was more than met the eye. He legs were braced as if the struggle between him and Crowley was more than one of the wills. His arms were at his sides, almost at the ready. There was an almost palpable physicality in the room as if something was about to erupt.

Turning to Crowley, she took her time. Taking advantage of an actual chance to study him in detail without his distracting her, she circled him slowly. He stood out in contrast to Cass, his suit was virtually always impeccable. Dressed in trademark black, he looked more like someone off Wall Street, than the dangerous King of Hell. His face had a permanent mischievousness about it. There was something in the eyes and the set of the jaw, that said that he knew something that you didn't. She saw determination in the set of his face and the stiffness of his shoulders. He was handsome, but not uncommonly so.

Thea noticed how his hands were curled into fists and his arms were tense. He looked ready to throw down. Thea was not sure why, but she felt sure she needed to know why, that it was important. It was something new to be actually able to see Crowley without the imposing and distracting mask that he wore.

Suddenly there was a throbbing in the room. It was almost a physical sensation. Thea felt both hot and cold simultaneously. Looking around for the source of the sound, she noticed with a shock that both Crowley and Cass were looking directly at her. She felt uncomfortable under the close scrutiny. She was having enough trouble sorting out her thoughts, without the added distraction.

The throbbing was getting painful now. Thea went to put her hands over her ears when she realized that her wrists were burning. Looking down she was shocked to see that now both wrists were sporting the same intricate tattooing. It almost reminded her of manticles.

Thea wanted out, she was confused and in pain and just wanted to run. She took a step and ran into the firm chest of Cass. When he has moved, Thea was not sure. Part of her wanted nothing more than to have him wrap his strong arms around her and make her feel safe. Surprised at that thought, Thea took a half a step back and was stopped by the solid form that must be Crowley if the familiar way it felt was any indication. Trapped between the two Thea was at a loss. In front of her was Cass, who was safety. Behind her was Crowley, who was decidedly not safe.

Fortunately, Thea was spared the decision. The throbbing went up another notch and Thea found herself getting dizzy.

As the room went dark, she was aware of something important shifting.

Thea woke on the floor of the library. Something soft pillowed her head. Looking up she realized that it must be Cass's coat. He was kneeling next to her gazing at her with concern. Stretching slowly, she felt bruised and realized that the pounding had been her head.

"You're awake," said Cass in a soft rumble, Thea couldn't help but wince at even that bit of sound. Her head felt ready to pull itself apart. "where are you hurt?"

"Head, hurts." was all Thea could manage, squeezing her eyes closed again. Cass moved slowly and gently massaged her temples, once again Thea felt something as he touched her, but wanted to enjoy the massage, so she pushed it out of her mind. Gradually the pounding lessened, Thea opened her eyes again and gave a small smile of thanks. She started to get up but was stopped by Cass.

"You need to rest." eyes full of concern as they studied her carefully. He picked her up easily and she couldn't help but notice how comforting being held in his arms was. He moved smoothly out of the library and to her room.

"Do you think you can stand?" He said as they came to her door. She lift her head from his shoulder and nodded. He slowly set her down. Opening the door, he put a hand on her waist to guide her inside. This time the shock was more than she could ignore and she gave a little gasp.

"Did I hurt you?"

Thea shook her head. His look of concern touched her, but his eyes saw too much. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. Cass appeared to accept her answer for now and was silent as he guided her the rest of the way to the bed.

"Thank you."

Cass, again, was silently studying her. "You may have a concussion." He finally spoke, "I'd like to stay close if that's alright with you."

Thea nodded and watched him settle into one of the chairs by the fire. Snuggling under the covers, she fell asleep quickly.

Thea woke to the sounds of arguing. Rolling out of bed she looked up to see Cass and Crowley arguing in the doorway. Unable to hear what they were saying, she moved closer.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Sorry about the bit of hiatus. I've been on the fence about the direction the story is taking, I had to figure out if I needed to do a bit of rewriting... Fortunately, I was hit with inspiration, so here you go...

Please keep reviewing if you like it, they help me motivate to keep pushing myself to write.

Creeping slowly, as to not alert the keen senses of both the demon and the angel, Thea moved closer so she could just barely hear snippets of the argument.

"...you don't have any idea of what you are talking about..." Crowley hissed at Cass.

"And you don't know how much pain she is in." Cass retorted, standing his ground and glaring down at Crowley.

"Humanity is pain, though I doubt you would know the difference." Crowley growled, but Thea saw the quickest flicker of doubt in his eyes as he said it. Cass missed it though, Thea realized with a start, he was looking directly at her. She couldn't help but feel a warmth wash over her at that.

"You shouldn't be up," Cass said gently, instantly at her side. Thea took the arm that he offered, noticing Crowley narrowing his eyes. She would likely be paying for that later.

"I'm fine. Thank you for being such a gentleman." Crowley growled something under his breath. "If you both don't mind terribly I would like to freshen up."

"Are you sure you are well enough for that?" Gazing down at her with concern, Cass studied her carefully.

"What angel, are you offering to wash her back for her?" Crowley snarled.

"I am _fine_, thank you for your concern." Thea shot him a dirty look, Crowley looked back at her and winked, smirking.

"As you wish," Cass said softly, leaving with a flutter that was his trademark.

Alone with Crowley, in her bedroom, Thea found herself suddenly warm. Deciding to ignore him, she turned away and walked to her bathroom. Shutting the door she rested against it a moment. She was decidedly not fine, but she was damned sure she was not going to let Crowley know that. Knowing that the door would offer no resistance to Crowley if he really wanted in, she turned the shower on hot, stripped down and stepped in.

The water felt wonderful against her tense and sore muscles. _Just how long had she been out anyway?_ She adjusted the jet to a different setting and let out a low moan as it hit a knot in her back just right. Turning again, she faced the shower controls and lowered her head, letting the water wash over her and steam billow over the top and fill the room.

After a long time, Thea felt the water begin to cool and reluctantly turned it off. Stepping out of the shower, she noticed a piece of paper on the counter. Drying off quickly and dressing in some comfortable clothes and picked op the note and read it.

"Thea,

Please don't think your little tumble will earn you any leeway in getting me the information that I require. I expect a report this evening on the progress you have made.

Crowley

P.S. And don't think I won't know if you are slacking..."

"Drama queen." Thea muttered as the note burst into flames as Thea set it back down.

Grabbing a quick bite in the kitchen, Thea decided not to go back to the library right away. There was something just on the edge of her memory and it was driving her nuts, so she decided to go for a ride. She hadn't been near the horses since before her mother passed and she was overdue.

Slowing her white horse Magdalene into a walk, Thea neared a clearing in the forest that surrounded her home. She had been riding for a while now and both she and the horse needed to cool off. Sliding off the saddle and securing his reins to a low-hanging branch so she could drink from the small stream, she leaned with her back against a tree. She had forgotten about this little hidden glade.

Unfortunately, as refreshing as the ride had been, she was no closer to the item that was in the back of her mind, taunting her.

Taking a deep breath, she makes a decision, Crowley was going to be pissed, but that was pretty par for the course with them. He was either angry with her or trying to seduce her. There didn't seem to be any middle ground.

"Castiel, if you can hear me. Please come." Thea held her breath, half hoping it wouldn't work.

A few seconds went by and then there was the fluttering of wings. Magdalene snorted at the angel then went back to drinking from the stream.

"Is everything alright?" Cass stood in front of her, his deep blue eyes full of concern. "Are you hurt?"

"No, nothing like that." Thea said. "I just wanted to talk. I hope it wasn't an inconvenience."

"No...nothing important." His eyes flickered away from her for a moment. He wandered over to Magdalene and began stroking her neck . "Such a magnificent beast." The horse stopped drinking for a moment and nuzzled Cass's hand affectionately. "She says you have not been to see her lately, did she do something wrong?" 

"You can talk to my horse?" Thea moved a few paces away from the tree she had been leaning against.

"I can commune with all God's creatures." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh," Thea was not sure what to say. "Ummm, well, tell her that it was my fault and I will try to see her more often."

Cass stared a moment into the horse's eyes. Then he turned fully to face Thea.

"Cass, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"I know that you know something about this," Thea held out her wrists so he could see the dual markings on her wrists. They had continued to grow and were a solid two inches up her arms. Delicate black lines wove in an enchanting and intriguing pattern that seemed to shift the longer you looked at it. "please, can you tell me what they are?"

Thea watched Cass carefully, she could see him gathering his thoughts. He closed the distance between them, reached out and held her wrists in his hands. Thea again felt a slight shock at his touch. Stepping closer, he turned them over, studying them. She noticed how small her wrists looked in his hands. The longer he held them, the more she became aware of the tree at her back and the closeness of the angel.

She shivered and he looked up at her. His face just inches from hers.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No," Thea breathed. Then she noticed his sleeve had ridden up on his arm. On his right wrist, he bore the same mark. Swallowing her shock, she returned his intense gaze. "...the marks?"

"They are the marks of the binding that you and Crowley performed. They signify the strength of the binding."

Thea tilted her head to the side as she processed this information. "So the larger they are, the stronger the bond?"

"Essentially, yes."

Thea backed up a half step. "Cass?"

"Yes?" He closed the distance that she had put between them. She stepped back again.

"If the binding was between Crowley and I..." Thea trailed off, not sure how to even approach Cass's mark, obviously he didn't know she had seen it and she wasn't sure what his reaction would be.

Again, Cass stepped forward. Thea found herself back against the tree. Cass looked down at her, head tilted, so close she could smell his slightly sweet musky aroma.

"Thea?"

"You have the same mark."

"You saw..." Cass said in a low voice. He hung his head.

"I did. Castiel, please..." Thea reached out hesitantly and a hand on his face, the other on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen before relaxing into her touch. Moving his head up so she could see his eyes again, she waited.

They stayed like that for several long moments.

Thea wasn't sure who moved first, but suddenly she was held against the tree by his solid chest as his hands held her face in place. Lips millimeters apart, Thea parted her lips slightly in anticipation. Her hands moved to his shoulders as she used him for balance.

Then like a dam breaking, his full lips were on hers. Thea felt another shock and her left arm tingled, but she focused all her energy into the kiss. His fingers moved behind her head as they wove into her hair, tilting her head back, he deepened the kiss. Thea let out a low moan as his tongue moved between her lips and weaved a complex pattern against her own. She gripped his shoulders as if she were drowning. His arm moved around her shoulders, holding her to him and the other wove its way around her lower back. They were plastered together from hips to chest.

As suddenly as the kiss started it stopped. Cass leaned his forehead against hers. Both of them were breathing heavily and Thea could feel how much the kiss had affected the angel. Her legs felt rubbery and if her were to let do, she was sure to collapse into a heap.

Magdalena whinnied loudly and she felt Cass stiffen. Removing his arms slowly, he made sure Thea was standing on her own before turning around. He made sure to keep her behind him, but she saw what had startled her horse before he blocked her view again.

Thea felt like a big bucket of ice water had been dumped on her. Standing in the middle of the clearing was none other than Crowley.

"Well, here is a picture... you two kids didn't need to stop on my account." Crowley said, his tone even, but betraying a low growl.

"Crowley," Cass started.

"You know, I had been wondering where you had gone off too. We had been having such a stimulating conversation." Crowley growled. "And you Thea, I'm surprised to see you out here, rather than in the library."

Thea stepped around Cass. She was surprised to feel his hand on her shoulder. Crowley noticed and narrowed his eyes.

"If you must know, I needed some me time." Thea retorted. Why was Crowley here? Why did he says Cass was with him? Her head swam with questions, but she focused on the moment. Filing them away for later.

"Clearly." Crowley smirked at his own joke. Moving towards them, he reached for Thea.

Thea felt Cass stiffen as he got angry. She was also reminded of the dream...hallucination...memory, of her standing between these two, although this time the positions were reversed. Leaning back into Cass's chest, she watched Crowley lose his temper. He snarled as he flicked his wrist.

The next thing Thea knew she was flying through the air and landing across the clearing. She moved to shake herself off and found herself stuck to a tree unable to move.

"I'll deal with you later." Crowley growled.

"Leave her alone." Cass said in a low voice.

Crowley lungedsat Cass tackling him to the ground. Quickly, Cass flips him off and the pair stand up, circling, looking for an opening. All Thea could do is watch.

Cass finally gets an opening and Crowley flies across the clearing and bark splinters from the impact.

Moving over in front of Thea, she hears him whisper, "Close your eyes." Crowley moves back across the clearing and as he does, Cass begins to glow. Unable to take the Angelic light, Crowley is forced to leave the area and Thea collapses when her bonds are freed.

She feels Cass cradle her in his arms and then they are back at the house and in her bedroom.

"You know this is getting to be a habit." Thea smiles at Cass as he gently lays her down on the bed.

"It is a bit concerning, how often this is happening..." Cass softly says.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"If it's not too much trouble..." Cass shushes her with a finger to her lips.

"I will explain when I can. I must get back to heaven now."

"I understand." And then he was gone.

Thea moved over to the fire and as she approached, it lit. Stiffening, she didn't turn around.

"Hello poppet, we need to talk." Crowley's voice was slightly slurred but no less menacing and as he grew closer to Thea's tense form, she could smell the whiskey on his breath. She couldn't help but jump when she felt his breath on her neck and his hand on her back.

"Have a seat, will you?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – This chapter is pretty dark. Fair warning to those who are squeamish, Crowley takes the gloves off...

To quote a well-known movie. "Here there be monsters..."

Crowley was well on his way to drunk, and for being a demon, that was saying something. He was somewhere beyond furious, way, way beyond. This small woman in front of him tested every molecule of patience that he possessed or ever would. Somewhere in the back of him mind, he knew seeing her right now, like this, was a very, very bad idea. He crushed that voice mercilessly.

He felt her tense but before she could resist, he pushed her down into one of the plush chairs by the fire. He slammed back the rest of the whiskey in his glass and took a deep breath to steady himself as he set it down on the table nestled between the chairs. Placing his hands ever so gently on her shoulders, he leaned over and inhaled her sweet scent. He detected just a trace of the angel's smell and he growled.

"You know I can smell him on you. The stench of your precious angel." The fire's heat intensified with his rage. He could hear her heart begin to race. Tightening his grip, he could feel her tense in pain as a whisper of a groan made its way out before she could stop it.

"Crowley.." Thea started.

"You should know that I do not share." He cut her off sharply. Caressing her throat, he felt her swallow involuntarily.

To her credit, Thea didn't make another sound. This only served, however, to further anger Crowley. He let his hands drop and he circled her, eyes predatory, searching for an opening, no matter how small. He studied her, noticing how she kept very still, as if she sensed the danger. Her eyes were on him, watching, but she was careful not to make eye contact. Back behind her again, he grabbed her by the back of the neck, ripping her out of the chair. Now she struggled against him, instinct taking over, as she tried to free herself from his grip.

"You test my generous nature." He purred, fully back in control and with a small effort had her hands held in an iron grip, he stepped them backwards to the wall beside the fireplace. The fire had calmed somewhat, so she was no longer in danger if being singed - by those flames at least.

Moving her hands to above her head, he forced her up on her toes so they were eyes to eye. He slowly let go of her hands, making sure they stayed put with a thought. Caressing her face with deceptive softness, he wrapped his hand around her throat and started to squeeze.

"Please," Thea managed to whisper with what little air Crowley was still allowing her to get. He moved even closer, so that they were touching chest to hip. Just like when he had appeared on her and the angel. He growled and cut off her air completely, watching as she bucked against against him. Just as she was about to pass out, he loosened his grip, raising an eyebrow as she gasped for air, their faces just inches apart. "Please," she started again. Gasping as he suddenly released her and stepped back. Keeping eye contact, he slowly removed his coat and tie. Smirking as her eyes widened at the sight of it as he laid it over the arm of the chair. Her eyes widened farther as he then removed a switchblade from his pocket. Flicking it open, he set it temporarily by the tie. Moving with a bit more purpose, he removed his belt and opened his shirt.

Picking up the knife again, he noticed how Thea's eyes flickered back and forth between it and him. Moving quickly, he pressed her against the wall, holding her there with his body as he inserted a knee between her legs. Placing the hand without the knife next to her head, he watch her shiver as the he ran the point of the knife slowly across her stomach and up between her breasts coming to a rest in the hollow of her throat.

"Kitten," he breathed, "think very carefully about the words that you chose now." He watched as Thea bit her lip, swallowing slowly as the point of the blade rode the hallow of her throat. "The honeymoon is over, and I'm afraid you may not like what is coming next." He shifted ever so slightly.

"What were you going out there in the woods, today? Other than finding dear Cass's tonsils for him?"

"I..." Thea let out a gasp as the pressure on the blade increased, just on the edge of breaking her skin. "I just needed to clear my head, make sense of a few things. I asked Cass to appear, I didn't actually expect it to work." Crowley decreased the pressure on the knife against her throat, pulling back from drawing blood, as he pondered this. She was telling the truth.

"Why Cass? Why not me?" He asked cocking his head to the side, studying her. Feeling slighted, but knowing that she still was holding back something.

"Because you may not lie to me, but you don't tell me the truth either. I'm stuck in the middle of something that I don't understand, and I'm afraid."

"When you need to know, I will tell you." He hissed. She was digging again. How many warnings can he give? Perhaps it is time to step it up a notch.

She opened her mouth to protest and he shifted the point of the blade, drawing the faintest line of blood. Stilling instantly, her eyes went wide.

"Shhh..." He cautioned, placing a finger on her lips. "Since my previous attempts to get you to learn who is in charge have not worked, let's see if this does..." Brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face with gentle fingers and tucking it behind her ear Crowley leaned back to admire his captive audience.

"This is not going to be pleasant for you. I'd advise you to focus and pay attention and you may just make it though."

Slowly moving the knife down, he easily cut through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. She tried to shy away but he arrested any movement by pressing his hips into hers, letting her know without a doubt how much he was enjoying this.

"Oh darling, there will be plenty of time for some rough and tumble later." Flexing his hips into hers for emphasis.

"Bastard." Thea spat, realizing too late her mistake, was prevented from even doubling over by her hands above her head, she absorbed the full force of the fist to her stomach. Gasping for breath, he watched as she hung her head down.

"That's my girl, I was wondering when the claws would come out." Crowley snarled as he slammed her head back into the wall.

Watching as her eyes flashed, "Bite me." She snarled.

"With pleasure." Licking his way up her neck and sweeping away the blood that had beaded up on her neck, he nibbled up her jaw line, then back down to the spot right where her neck and shoulder meet. Just as Thea started to relax into his touch, he bit down.

"Fuck." Thea bit out a curse.

"The mouth on you love," Crowley smirked. "I hope you remember your manners, because its high time you visited my office. The real one, not the one the PR department has me keep."

Stepping back, he looked Thea up and down with a satisfied sneer. Her shirt was split, revealing her toned stomach and lovely breasts encased in a sinfully soft gray bra. The wound on her neck had stopped bleeding and the newly minted bite stood out sharply against her pale skin. "My how you look delicious..." With a wave he released her arms from above her head. The suddenness of the release caught Thea off guard as she stumbled forward right into him. Wrapping her wrists in the tie that he had put down just for this purpose, he had them bound in front of her in no time flat. Winding his arms around her back, he pulled it in close, trapping her arms between them. Again Thea began to try to pull away, but he just growled and pulled her closer, tighter. Kissing her roughly, he transported them to the outer rooms of Hell.

Eventually, Thea stopped fighting him, and as he broke the kiss he noted the flush spreading across her cheeks and the stubble burn on her lips and jaw. _Damn, but she was beautiful. Now, where the bloody hell did that come from?_ Crowley shook his head quickly.

Grabbing her wrists, he pulled her behind him as he strode down the hallway to the chambers where souls, were tried, tested, and almost always found wanting. Entering the darkened rooms, he pulled her back in front of him and held her there.

"Do not move and do not make a sound." He warned in her ear. "Just watch."

There was movement in the darkness as two figure entered the chamber, unaware of their presence. The features were difficult to make out given the low light, one figure was down on her knees, futilely resisting. The other brutally beat her down and threw her on a tilted table in the corner of the room. Screams filled the air as the woman was strapped down and tortured in front of them.

Thea tried to turn away and Crowley wouldn't let her. Tears ran down her cheeks, wetting his hands as they held her face.

Eventually, the screams died down as the woman's vocal cords gave out and she could only scream silently. Thea watched in horror as the man continued to mercilessly torture her. Stepping backwards, silently, out of the room, Crowley steered her back down the endless hallways.

Stopping finally at a little used room in the back. He pushed her inside, watching as she stumbled and fell to her knees.

Ignoring her for the moment, he busied himself with re-familiarizing himself with the multitude of instruments on the table, taking the time to ease the storm of thoughts and strangle the unwanted emotions that were dulling his senses. It had been a very long time, longer than he cared to think about, since he had felt... anything close to this. He would almost think there were human qualities there, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

Once he was done with his little troublemaker, there was someone that he needed to see. He would have answers. Grabbing a familiar blade, he turned back to his prey.

Thea had not moved, head bowed, waiting for him to strike. He allowed himself to smile at that before grabbing her hair and yanking her back to her feet. With a swift cut, her wrists were no longer bound behind her back. Guiding her to the cold metal table in the corner of the room, he pushed her against it. Watching with grim satisfaction as she gasped when he contacted the chilled metal. Using his demonic speed, he had her hands locked in shackles above her head and her feet similarly restrained. Only then did she cry out and start to uselessly fight the metal.

Her strength faded quickly and then she was completely his. Crowley toyed with the knife, twisting it in his hands and letting it catch the light in the room. Letting the tips of the blade caress her exposed stomach he ran it in random patterns as he contemplated the many ways in which he could play with Thea. Too much was at risk for him to do too much damage, but he needed her to understand that he was capable. As he moved closer to the top of the table he noticed the markings on her right arm were fluttering and continuing to grow up her arm. Feeling a slight tickle in his left arm, he rolled up the sleeve to see his tattoo was mirroring hers. "_Curiouser and curiouser..."_

Putting more pressure on the blade, Crowley threatened to break the delicate skin on Thea's chest and was rewarded with a soft gasp of pain.

"Ahhh, now you are starting to get it..." He purred. Increasing the pressure, he watched as blood welled up on the shallow cuts. "...you are mine." He placed the blade down on the table with a dramatic clatter. "And you are starting to grasp what I am capable of."

"Crowley," Thea started to whisper. Only be sharply cut off as his hand once more wrapped around her throat. Squeezing a warning, he leaned in closer.

"Hush now love." Tears fell silently down her face as she struggled for calm, struggled to control the panic as he watched her realize that she was swimming in waters with sharks. And the sharks smelled blood.

Crowley worked without emotion, working to scare her, but carefully avoiding permanent damage. To his surprise and Thea's credit, he had to work to make her scream. But scream she did.

A small part of Crowley wished that he could be making her scream for more pleasurable reasons. However, his plans were too important, her role too vital, he needed her docile, but undamaged. There would be time later to pursue her for those reasons.

Finally, Thea's body and mind had given out, she lapsed into unconsciousness and Crowley worked efficiently to clean up the mess that he had made.

Carrying her to the large, soft bed, in his other office. The one that they had nearly broken before, he gently secured her so that when she awoke she would be held, but comfortable. Caressing her face as she slept, he wondered if she would ever forgive him. Shaking his head at that very human thought, the demon came fully to the surface as he disappeared back into the pit. He needed to see a man about a horse.

Moving with purpose, he entered an ancient part of the pit. Even he felt the malice and power that radiated from this part of hell. This was old, powerful, and only the stupid forgot that. There were things that even the King of Hell respected.

Stopping at the edge of a doorway with writing so ancient, Crowley knew that no human had every seen it, hell, there were only a few demons that knew what it was. It would be a mistake to cross the barrier, and Crowley was not going to make that mistake.

"We have been expecting you." A voice called from the darkness, smooth, clipped tones dripped danger, but lulled the listener in. Crowley nearly took a step back as the captive in the cell stepped into the light. Tall, thin, but powerful, the man was taller than Crowley and his blue/green eyes locked on to the King. Standing his ground, Crowley cut to the point, the less he spoke to the being in front of him, the better off he was.

"What the hell did you trick me into?" Crowley growled, exposing his arm and watching the lack of reaction from the man in front of him.

"What the Hell, indeed." The being smiled and chuckled, Crowley got chills as sinister laughter rang throughout the ancient halls.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Note: The muse is back! Hopefully, I can get in a habit of posting again. I have much more to go on this story. I want to bring it to the current season without going too AU. Please be kind and review.

Thea drifted. Lost. Broken. Alone.

She was back in that empty room. The table and thirteen chairs mock her. The bare walls and simple furnishings prick at her subconscious. A warm breeze comes in through an open window behind her. Suddenly it all becomes too much. She feels like a pawn and is tired of it. Tired of being moved across the board like a rag doll. Manipulated and intimidated into decisions that she didn't grasp the consequences of. As anger fills her, the sky outside darkens. The wind increases and thunder crashes.

Drawn to the window, Thea sees hills in the distance. The breeze blows in and she smells salt and electricity on the air. She feels a tingle on her arms and sees the tattoo moving past her elbows and midway up to her shoulders. Delicately interwoven, the lines have an ethereal quality. Moving and flexing her arm, Thea almost sees the lines shimmer and move with the muscles underneath.

Feeling curious, she studies the landscape outside the window, alien and familiar the same time, like a faded dream. The more she struggles to remember, the less she grasps. As the storm rages outside, she felt like the elemental power of nature was all to closely mirroring her emotions. In the rumble of the thunder she thinks she heard another voice, smooth and dangerous. Leaning forward to try to make out the words. she is thrown across the room by the shock-wave as lightning strikes just outside window.

Blinded, she shakes her head to clear her vision. As she reopens her eyes, she recognizes the masculine tones of Crowley's bedroom. Surrounded by the familiar scent of the treacherous man she had let into her life, everything that she was forced to witness and endure comes rushing back. Feeling sick, she goes to run to the bathroom, but is held down by the soft ties Crowley used. Panicking she struggles against the bonds. Panic soon gives way to anger and before she knows what happened she is free and running to the toilet. Feeling the cool tiles under her feet, Thea collapses next to the toilet. Retching for what seems like forever, she rests her head on the toilet. Suddenly all of the stress and trauma catches up to Thea and she starts to shake.

Standing on shaky legs, she looks at herself in the mirror. Covered in blood she assumes is her own, she sees no obvious injuries. She can't help but wonder why she is even still alive. Closing her eyes, she struggles not to break down in a panic. Losing the battle, she grips the counter tight. Panting, she struggles for control. From behind her she hears the flutter of wings and feels a coat gently placed around her, covering her. Not trusting herself to speak, she grips the coat tightly. Comforted by its warmth, she inhales Castiel's scent. Turning to face Castiel, her legs buckle and as he catches her in his arms there is no denying the spark between them as they touch.

Resting against his shoulder, Thea notices that he carries her easily, as if she were weightless. Her arm moves on its own as it slides up his chest and around his neck. Bringing his head close to hers she can feel the stubble against his jaw. Those amazingly deep blue eyes searched her own, Thea saw the concern in them.

"Take me home, please." Her voice sounded foreign, raspy like someone who has been stuck in the desert with nothing to drink.

Her bedroom was exactly as she and Crowley had left it. The whiskey glass was still on the table by the fireplace and his jacket was still folded neatly on the chair. The fire had gone out, leaving the fireplace dark and cold. The light from the moon outside was the only light. Castiel gently laid her down on the bed and turned to go. Thea wanted to ask him to stay, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, she reached out and took his hand.

Instantly he froze, turning his head he looked down at her. She noticed that in the moonlight his blue eyes almost seemed to glow. She knew he could see all of her in that moment, but his eyes never left her face.

Moving slowly, Thea stood and closed the distance between them. Dropping his hand to wrap her arm around his neck, she felt him tense as they stood together. Carefully, as if she were made of glass, she felt him relax and move his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." Castiel said, rasping into her hair. Thea shudders as his breath caresses her neck. She suddenly is warm and as the trench-coat slips from her shoulders she feels the coolness of the air in the room. The coat slides down her back and is stopped by the angels strong arms around her.

A moment passes. Time seems frozen as her modesty is protected by a thread and dependent on the pressure of Cass's arms around her. They lock eyes.

The coat falls.

Thea moves back, knees hitting the edge of the mattress. She can see where her blood stains Cass's white shirt. Her hands are steadier than her heart feels as she reaches for the buttons. He stops her. Eyes darkening as he watches her intently. Thea is stuck by the question as to who is looking back at her through those brooding eyes, the soldier or the man. The air is suddenly thick with anticipation.

She feels the burning of the markings weaving up her arm. Her skin prickles with goosebumps.

Suddenly she is flush up against his hard chest. One arm around her back and the other smoothly tangling in her hair to angle her mouth perfectly for a kiss she is sure she can feel in her toes. His lips are soft and firm. Thea moans as he moves her head to the side so he can nibble his way down her neck to her collarbone. Her hands are pressed up against his chest and she can feel his heart beating as hard as hers. Thea loses herself.

Buttons fly. She nearly shreds his shirt in an effort to get it off. Hungry for contact she hooks her leg around his. Pushing off the bed, she wraps her legs around his narrow hips and his arms move lower supporting her weight easily. Thea is not sure how long they stay like that. Forced to breathe, she rests her forehead against his. She can feel how much he wants her as his bulge is pressing against her upper thigh.

Not breaking eye contact, he gently lays her down on the bed. Hovering over her, his arms frame her in a cage of safety. She notices the mark on his right arm has grown to match hers. Just beginning to top her shoulders and turn to her back.

"We need to talk." His raspy voice gives her shivers.

"Yes, we do." Thea agreed. "But not right now." With that she pulls his head in for another kiss.

He resists only slightly. Making short work of the rest of their clothing, he grinds up against her and she can feel all of him. She is only slightly bothered by the coolness of his skin against her heated body. All logic is soon replaced by pleasure and lust as he works his mouth and tongue down her body to her breasts while his hands do magical things to parts further south.

Soon, Thea is reduced to whimpers and groans. Castiel plays her body like a finely tuned instrument. Just when she thinks she cannot take anymore, he finally enters her and in that moment she finds release. As her head clears, he flips them over so she is on top. Her hands on his chest, his hands on her hips, he guides her back into rhythm. Sweating and panting in time, they crest again together. Laying together on the bed a mess of tangled limbs they are oblivious to the door opening until they hear Dean shout.

"Thea? You in – My EYES!" Dean throws an arm up covering his face.

Like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on them, Thea grabs the first thing she can find, which happened to be the Castiel's coat. Turning her back to Dean, who is standing frozen in shock in her doorway she quickly buttons it and crosses the room. Pushing Dean out, she leans against the closed door.

Sighing, "I suppose there went the idea of hiding in here for the next week."

"Indeed." Thea wanted to melt again as she locked eyes with the angel still lounging on her bed, sheet knotted against his hips. Walking back over, she slipped the coat back off. Castiel sat up and reached for the coat, but Thea tossed it quickly behind her.

In a blink, Cas moved across the room retrieving his coat. Thea heard Dean knocking on the door, but all she cared about was the angel behind her. Turning to face him, she grabbed his hand and saw the marking on his arms had grown up to his shoulder matching hers.

"Cas? What is happening to me? To us? To..."

"Crowley? I don't know. Not for certain."

Thea felt like all of the air had been pushed from her lungs. If Castiel didn't know what was going on and Crowley was not going to tell her, what was she going to do? She felt torn, pulled in opposing directions. Panic started to rise and and forced it down with some difficulty.

"Anything? Can you give me anything Cas? I'm falling apart here."

"The only thing I know for sure is that this mark is old, it seems to be acting as a sort of link. But to what or to what end, I do not know."

"Thanks, that gives me something at least." Thea said grabbing the first things she could, a pair of worn jeans and a tank. "Now, we should find out what Dean wanted before he breaks the door down?"

Opening the door quickly, she moved back as Dean stumbled forward. As he caught himself, Thea watched him notice the markings. Something flashed in his eyes, but all he said was "You stink like sex."

"It was a perfectly natural and beautiful act Dean. No need to be jealous."

"Ha, now if only I could erase the image from my brain." Brushing past Dean, Thea made her way down to the library. She needed her books.

Crowley hadn't been human for a very long time. Yet, as he faced the being in the pit. He felt fear, cold and heavy in the pit of his stomach. Fighting the urge to turn and run, he instead forced himself to try to find the advantage in the situation. Breathing slowly, he watched the being, watching– no studying – him.

"So, I'm having trouble finding the advantage for you in helping me." Crowley finally spoke, having regained some inner-equilibrium. Pacing back and forth, Crowley's mind raced.

"Mmmm, we fail to see the issue. We also fail to see how exactly _we_ helped _you._"

"So I'm just a pawn, is it?" Crowley baited.

"If you like..." Came an almost purr.

Crowley was getting unnerved, he didn't have control of the situation. If he didn't figure out the endgame, his game may end.

"Alright." Crowley narrowed his eyes. The being smirked. "You be controlling the board for now. Both I wouldn't get comfortable."

"Oh, We're very comfortable here. It's the best place really."

"Best place for what?" Crowley asked, feeling nothing but dread.

"To watch the show of course. Everything is going to come undone and when everything is in pieces, we will walk free, Proditor."

Crowley turned on his heel and walked away. Laughter chased him.

Torchlight illuminated the hallway and flickered over the door he was trying not to run from. There in Enocian, was a name: Legion.

As soon as Crowley was out of sight, he vanished.

Back in his private suite, Crowley tossed one book after another off of his shelf. Priceless tomes bore the brunt of his anger as he searched for the one book that might, if he had any luck left, get him out of this trouble. Having no luck, he stalked to the bedroom, drink in hand, hoping that Thea would forgive him.

"Bollocks!" To his eternal surprise, Thea was gone.

Red hot anger surged through him as he traveled again. This time to Thea's library.

Arriving just in time to see her bent over her desk, buried in a book. In just a few steps he stood opposite her.

SLAM! His hand hit the desk with enough force to shake it.

"Hello Crowley." Thea said, an ice cold chill flavoring her words. As she acknowledged his hand slamming onto the desk where she was working. "Dramatic as usual."

"Has the world gone mad?" Cocking his head to the side he studied her. He could see the anger in her eyes, his demon responded with appreciation. Logic told him that she should not be reacting this way, not this soon.

"Nope, just busy. Please just tell me what the fuck you want and get out." Unable to stop himself, his jaw dropped. "What?" Crowley just watched intently as Thea slid the chair back slowly and stood up facing him across the desk. "Thought I would be a meek little mouse after what you did?"

Standing still, he allowed her to approach. He was was shocked again when she slapped him across the face hard enough to make him take a step back. Taking a moment to refocus and push the demon back down. He didn't need to push her over the desk and claim her right now. There would be time for that later, after they fixed things. Crowley stopped breathing for a moment. There on the page Thea had been about to start reading was the spell. The one he used.

Unfortunately, as he looked up to tell her she swung again. Acting out of instinct, he grabbed her wrist this time just before she could connect. Voice roughening, he whispered, "Another time, Poppet. I just want to talk."

"Crowley." He heard a growl from the doorway. In the split second he was distracted, Thea was pulled from his grasp. The next second, Castiel's fist was approaching his face. Castiel, he could fight. He staggered back from the force of the blow. Recovering quickly, the fight was on.

The angel and the demon circled each other. In the periphery of his vision he noted that Thea ran for cover as the electricity built in the room.

She hid behind the desk as they attempted to kill each other. She had no idea how to stop it. Both of them were too far gone for her to try to separate them. The book she had been studying slid to the edge of the desk from an impact and as she caught it. Her eyes landed on the page she had been about to read and suddenly she felt lightheaded. The burning on her back intensified as the two sides of the mark drew close enough to almost touch. Shaking her head to clear it. She read the passage. Once. Twice. Three times.

Putting the book down and peeking over the edge of the desk, she saw Castiel standing over Crowley. Both bloodied and panting. Castiel glanced her way and Crowley took that moment to strike. Quick as a snake, he had Castiel by the throat and with the added pressure of the angel sword in his hand made sure that he would not move.

"Enough!" She shouted slamming her hands and the open book on the desk. Her eyes narrowed when Cass hissed as the blade made a shallow cut as Crowley adjusted it in his hand. For several moments no one moved or spoke. "Crowley, let Castiel go." Crowley merely raised a single eyebrow.

"Crowley..."Thea could feel the burning of her marks as they spread across her back now. She felt hot and cold, strange feelings taking residence in the pit of her stomach.

Thea suddenly felt like she was passenger in her body. She watched herself hold out her hand and the Angel blade flew across the room to it. Cass took advantage to distance himself from the demon, casting a searching look her way, he moved to a position that he could come between Thea and Crowley to intervene.

Crowley's look of total shock was nearly worth it.

"What the..."

"Uh uh." Thea marched across the room to Crowley and laid the angel blade against his lips silencing him. "I see you now. Don't forget that." Crowley narrowed his eyes slightly, but involuntarily swallowed, betraying his nerves.

Coming back to herself, Thea's hand started to shake. The angel blade dropping to the floor as she backed away from both men in the room. Pouring herself a drink, from the bar by the window. Several silent moments passed before any of them spoke.

"Thea..." Both Crowley and Castiel spoke. Glaring at each other briefly before watching the still figure, still with her back turned. Both of them concerned, but for different reasons.

For once, Crowley know that the truth and only the whole truth would be the right play.

Watching Thea knock back two fingers of scotch then reach for the bottle again, he readied himself to try to get her back on his side. Before he could, she turned around. Nearly physicality repelled by the pure power emanating from her now, he searched for the right words. Selling sin to saints was surely easier than

this.

"Thea," He started. Holding his hands out as if to indicate peaceful intent.

"Don't." The single word. Quietly uttered, it disturbed Crowley more than it should.

He made to start again, and found himself unable to speak. Looking at Castiel for help and hating himself for it, he made motion for Castiel to try.

He watched as angel studied Thea's back for several more moments before noticing the book on the desk. Crowley watched helplessly as the angel read the spell that was the key to this whole mess. Castiel shot him an unfathomable look which held more darkness than it should have. Yet, before the angel could speak, Crowley is stunned to watch as Thea turns and the angel is frozen in place too.

"Nope." Thea grinds out through gritted teeth. Weaving her way through the library, she avoids both the angel and the demon. Grabbing the book, she heads for the doorway.

"Sorry boys, not going to do this." He watches as she studies Castiel with what looks like longing and regret. Then she catches his eyes and he is surprised to see the depth of hurt in them. Then she is gone. Moments later, he find himself in his office. Straightening his suit, he pours himself a glass of scotch and settles in for a long night. The King needs a new plan.

Meanwhile, down in the depths of the pit, a figure steps to a dimly lit doorway and smiles. The barrier holding him in rippling and pulsing. "Soon." The being purrs. "Everything is falling into place."

Elsewhere, in the middle of nowhere, a bee-keeper stops and looks around. Satisfied there was nothing to be on alert about he goes about his business.

Finally alone in the house, Thea shakily reads the page for the 100th time trying to figure out what to do. It breaks her heart, but she can not see the angel or the demon for answers. The mark is so close to completion, she needs to figure out a new plan before it does. Its going to get worse before it gets better. A knot forms in her stomach.

A frustrated writer finishes another bottle of cheap whiskey, passing out in front of his computer yet again.


End file.
